


Not Part Of Your World

by HotMolasses



Series: Fortunate Souls [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, But it's only in one scene, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!will, Post Mpreg, Tentacle Sex, which I will also put a note in front of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Will is Queen of the kingdom, married to King Frederick, and raising their beautiful daughter, Abigail, and he couldn't be happier.Except that he isn't.  Because something is wrong.  But whenever he tries to think about it, the shell he wears around his neck glows, and his mind grows fuzzy, and his memories fade.Yet, every night he is drawn to the sea without knowing why.One night he finds someone waiting for him there, and everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my one-shot, [Fortunate Souls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9621641).  
> This work is COMPLETE. I will be posting a chapter or two once a week.  
> Check out my [tumblr](http://hotmolasses.tumblr.com/)!  
> *A note about the attempted rape tag. This occurs in one scene later on in the fic, and I will mark the chapter ahead of time so it can be avoided.  
> My apologies for forgetting to put the tag in the first place-- this story is long so it slipped my mind at the time.  
> If you have ANY questions about it, please send me an ask!

               Will looked out at the sea from his palace balcony, letting his mind get lost in the waves, his thoughts swim away with the ebb and flow of the tide.  The sun shone brightly over the water, reflecting brilliant shimmers on the surface.  He’d never felt so peaceful…

              “Daddy no find mine sag!”

              He turned to see his three-year-old daughter running towards him in tears.  He knelt down and scooped her into his arms, running a hand over the top of her head to calm her down.

              “Shhh, it’s okay, Abigail.  I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.  Why don’t we go look in your playroom?”

              He turned from the sea and walked into the palace, passing through his gorgeously decorated bedchamber to the nursery.  The floor was scattered with toys, more than any one princess could possibly need, but the one that mattered most wasn’t there.

              “See?  No sag!”

              “Stag.” he said.  “Can you say sTag?  With a _ttt_ noise.”

              “Tttthhh!!!” she said, spitting all over his face.  He laughed.

              “Close enough.”

              He turned and carried her from the nursery and headed down the hall to the Rose Library, which was Abigail’s other favorite room in the palace, because it was full of swords.  She’d spend hours and hours staring at them, asking Will a thousand questions, to which his omegan education quickly found its limit. 

              Her father, King Frederick, had the education of a Crown Alphan Prince, but was often too busy running the kingdom to spend much time with his toddler daughter.

              “Ohh, I think I see him!” Will said, pausing in the doorway of the library and setting Abby down on her feet.

              “Where?”

              He knelt so he was at her height and pointed.

              “Look over by that big chair.  What’s underneath?”

              She walked over cautiously, eyes narrowed, until she grew near enough that she could see for herself.

              “Sag!” she cried, bounding over to the chair, flopping on her belly when she neared it.  She stuck her arm under and pulled her beloved stuffed animal into her arms, rolling on the floor, hugging it tight.

              Will watched her, and told himself he was happy.  After all, the joy he felt in his heart when he looked at her was real.  As real as the sun in the sky, as real as the sand on the shore.  He loved his little girl more than anything, and together they had a good life.

              But at night, when she was all tucked and snuggled in her bed, and his mate was nowhere to be found, busy with the business of the state, Will was drawn to the sea.

              This night was no different.  After he’d settled Abby down for the night, he told her nurse, Beverly, that he was going for his nightly walk to contemplate.  She nodded softly, a gentle omega who understood Will’s woes more than most, as she was in an arranged marriage herself and didn’t feel a deep connection to her Alpha, either.

              He dressed in a light gown, knee-length, meant for walking along the shore.  His closet was full of the most brilliant of colors, and yet he always selected dark things to wear.  It seemed more right.  Tonight was navy blue, a simple garment with short sleeves and few frills.  He wore no shoes.

              The waves gently swirled around Will’s bare feet as he walked along the shore, letting his mind sink into the black water.  The moon had not yet risen.  Everything was darkness, the way he liked it, and when it was night, he could _think_.

              He was not happy, in this life.  He had no memory of where he’d come from; his first recollection was of his chambers in the castle, his body very pregnant and bedridden.  He was told the pregnancy had been a difficult one, after a difficult heat, that had put him into a deep sleep from which the doctors had been afraid he wouldn’t wake from.

              His first _clear_ memory was of Abigail being born, yet he was still certain it was the most joyous moment of his life.  He remembered her being placed in his arms; his daughter, beautiful with dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.  He remembered staring and staring into those eyes, eyes that looked so familiar, and he was told it was because they looked like his.  He often gazed into the mirror and saw it; saw his eyes in his daughter’s, and yet saw something else there as well.

              It was not Frederick.

              His eyes were a dull brown without the spark of life to them, and Will could hardly stand to look into them at all.  They had not once been intimate since Abigail was born.  He had even born his heats alone, telling his personal servants he wanted to be left alone to his privacy, which was respected because he was Queen.

              That was a blessing, he supposed, because during those heats, he knew the truth came out.  When the flush and desperation became too great and he began to scream, he did not scream for Frederick.  He cried out for another name.  He could never look back through the fog of heat to remember what that name was, but he knew _that_ was the Alpha who was truly Abigail’s father; and _that_ was the Alpha who had put the bite on his neck, his real Alpha, his…

              The necklace that hung around Will’s neck began to glow.  His hand immediately flew up to clasp it; a large snail shell, golden like no other shell he’d ever seen.  He’d been told it was dear to him, and that he was never seen without it. 

              In truth, he could not get it off.  He tore at it now and then; the chain too strong to break and too short to slip over his head, with no clasp.  He yanked at it now, the chain digging into his neck until he bruised it, to no success.  He whimpered with defeat, then fell into the haze of the glow, too bright, like the sun, too soothing, like the waves.

              Will looked out at the sea from his seat on a large rock, letting his mind get lost in the waves, his thoughts swim away with the ebb and flow of the tide.  The moon shone brightly high over the water, reflecting brilliant shimmers on the surface.  He’d never felt so peaceful…

              He heard a splash that was different from the rhythmic crashing of the waves against the rocks.  He turned towards the sound and squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the shape he saw.  It was large and black; perhaps a washed up seal carcass? 

              He rose to his feet and walked towards it, and heard the gentle hiss of a voice whispering just over the crashing waves.  He knew instantly the sound was evil.  His heart lit up with happiness, and he was drawn.  He moved towards it faster.  It felt so right. 

              “Will.”

              It knew his name.

              The voice was raspy and strange.  It was clear this thing was not human, whatever it was.  An ocean spirit, perhaps.  He paused as his feet entered the water, the cold of it making him feel awake and excited.

              “Who are you?” he asked.  He stared, waiting for his eyes to adjust in the darkness, trying to take it in.  It looked like a man, but it stood upon black skirts that moved as if they were alive.  _Writhing_ , he realized, and as he stared his eyes slowly discerned the shape of tentacles, like an octopus, coiling and uncoiling, a mass below the man, hiding his legs.  Not a spirit, then.  A demon.

              “Who _are_ you?” he asked.

              “I fear I cannot say.” the demon replied.  “The spell you are under is very powerful.  Try as I might, I cannot break it.”

              Will’s hand immediately flew to the shell that hung around his neck.

              “Yes.” he said.  Will’s ears prickled at the sound of the voice.  It was a familiar voice.

              “I know you.” he said, and at that revelation, the shell began to glow.

              A tentacle reached out and wrapped around his wrist, gently tugging his hand away from the shell.  He was absolutely unafraid.  It was slimy and cold and yet felt _comforting_ , somehow.

              “I know you…”

              The shell grew brighter, and he felt his mind starting to haze.

              “Shhhh.  Don’t think.  It knows when your thoughts get too close to the truth, and erases them.” the demon said.  “Don’t think, Will.  Just feel.”

              The tip of a tentacle rose up from the water, dripping wet and cold, to caress his cheek.  Will tilted his face into it and closed his eyes, the feeling so _familiar_.

              “You must not think, Will.” the voice said.  He heard splashing and the creak of tentacles moving, and then felt the demon’s body, so close to him, so near.

              A cold mouth pressed against his lips, and Will inhaled deeply, the taste of the monster making Will feel serene…feel _safe_.  He wanted to speak; to say so many things, but he could feel the pull of the shell against his mind.  Instead he surrendered to the lips upon his, opening as a tongue was pushed against his mouth.  It was cold, like the sea, and Will melted into it, feeling rather than thinking. 

              As Will’s thoughts faded, so did the glow of the shell.  The tongue was insistent and powerful; the strength of an Alpha, and Will met it gently with his own, caressing it in a way that told him this was _not_ his first kiss with this beast.  He breathed in, trying to catch a scent, but there was nothing, only the smell of the ocean.  The two human arms of the demon reached up and wrapped around Will’s back.  It pulled him close and he sighed into it, their chests pressed together, his face nuzzling into its neck.  He felt the demon sob.

              “Don’t cry, I’m here.” Will whispered.  “I know you’re Abigail’s fath…”

              The brightness of the shell swelled to nearly blinding, and Will’s thoughts began to slip from him.  He leaned into the arms and they held him tight, but then it vanished, it all vanished; the demon, the sea, the shore.

              He awoke in his bed, and it was morning.  He heard Abigail crying from her nursery. He shook the dream and rose to care for his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

              As the day wore on, the dream stayed with Will.  Perhaps because it was so pleasant; a mysterious Alpha from the sea, coming to whisk him away into the dark water and free him from his luxurious, but freedomless, palace life.

              Even by dinnertime it stayed with him, his mind wandering to that cold, wet kiss as he watched over Abigail’s maids dressing her.

              “Stop fussing, darling.  I need to fix this hem.  You’ve already grown so much since the last time you wore this dress.”

              “I no _want_ to wear dis dress!” she pouted, crossing her arms but otherwise holding still, which was quite a feat for a three-year-old.  “Daddy!”

              The call of his name snapped Will out of his reverie. 

              “What is it, sweetheart?”

              “I no _want_ to wear dis dress!”

              He looked at the golden gown, embroidered with pearls in delicate curved lines, at once beautiful and adorable in its tiny proportions.

              “You love this dress.”

              “But I don’t wanna wear it for _him_.” she said, narrowing her eyes.  Will sighed inwardly, because he completely understood; having put up with getting dressed for dinner with King Frederick himself, just an hour before.  He knelt down to Abigail’s level and pulled her tiny hands into his.

              “You’re not wearing it for him.  You’re wearing it for me.  Do you want to look pretty for Daddy?” he asked, and her pout softened and she nodded slowly.  “Good.” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Whether or not we like someone, a princess shows respect and proper manners.  After dinner, when it’s just Abigail and Daddy alone, you can tell me all your real feelings, and I will listen.  Okay?”

              The words hung in his memory, and he tried to recall where he’d heard them before.  Words of love, spoken to him when he was receiving instruction on how to be a proper princess, a thousand lifetimes ago.  Words from his mother?  He couldn’t remember.

              She nodded again, frustration on her face, which saddened his heart.  A child should love both of her parents; she should not have to pretend.  It wasn’t right.  Nothing was right.

              “Now no sticking your tongue out at him again.” he reminded.

              She frowned.

              “You can stick your tongue out at me, instead.”

              She tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes, contemplating if that was a trick.

              “Go ahead.  You can do it right now.  Get it out.”

              She scrunched her face and stuck her tongue out far, to which Will responded by sticking out his own, making an even sillier face.  Abby burst into giggles, the ring of her laughter putting smiles on all the maids in the room as they watched their princess and Queen share a special bonding moment.

              “There we go.” Will said.  “Now if you don’t like anything at dinner, you stick your tongue out at me, and I’ll know.  Deal?”

              “Deal!”

 

              Dinner had been the unpleasant affair Abigail had feared it was.  At the large banquet table the royal family sat, King Frederick at the head, Will around the corner to his right, and Abigail beside him.  The conversation was stilted and formal.  No one was comfortable.

              “How is Abigail’s education coming?” Frederick asked.  Will turned to her and gave a wink.

              “Abby, can you recite the alphabet for your father?” he said, nearly stumbling over the last word, feeling sick in his throat as it came out.  It wasn’t true, it wasn’t…

              He felt the warmth of the shell as it began to glow, and shoved the thought away, as his demon had told him to.  Dream or not, there was truth to it.

              Abby stared at him.

              “Go on, show him what you’ve learned.” he said, avoiding the word, which he could see made Abigail more comfortable as well.

              “A, b, c, d…” she began, and as her sweet voice filled the dining hall, Will let his mind wander.

 

              After dinner, Frederick insisted on a walk with his mate, and so Will sent Abby to play under the watchfulness of her nurse. 

              They strolled along the garden promenade, atop the inner wall of the castle, high above the land below them and yet still far from the sea. 

              “You are an excellent mother.” Frederick said, the tug of the arm Will held onto a bit too rigid and awkward.  Frederick might have been regarded as a wise ruler, but graceful he was not.  Normally Will simply found him irksome; but today, with the persistence of his dream, he found him downright irritating.

              “Thank you.” Will said.  “I try my best.”

              “You have a way with her.  More than just natural omega instinct.  She is dear to you, and it shows.”

              Will nodded and gave a small smile, attempting to acknowledge the compliment from the king.  Now he knew one was expected from him in return.

              “I heard that you managed to negotiate peace between the north and eastern kindgoms.” he exaggerated.  Frederick had been a part of those negotiations, but he hadn’t been an integral part of the final peace treaty.

              He took the bait, giving Will a prideful smile, and nodded.

              “Yes, it was a difficult situation.  But I knew I would manage to make both sides see reason.”

              Will just barely avoided rolling his eyes.

              “Is everything alright, my darling?” Frederick said, and Will wasn’t entirely sure he was able to hide his wince.  “You seem a bit…distracted, lately.”

              Will paused and turned out to look at the garden, letting the flow of the leaves in the breeze sooth him, so similar to the motion of the waves.  He did his best to gather his thoughts and come up with an excuse.

              “Well, Abigail’s getting older now, and I’ve been concerned whether I was raising her right.  She’s beginning to ask questions I don’t know the answers to.”

              He saw a proud smile spread over Frederick’s face.

              “Yes, she’s showing all the signs of becoming an Alpha.  Curiosity, stubbornness, pushiness.  I think it’s time we get her a proper tutor.”

              Will nodded, because he wasn’t opposed to that.  He wanted his daughter to get a good education, after all.

              “I also…” Frederick said, turning to face Will, sliding his hands down his arms to clasp his hands.  Will was able to avoid shuddering with disgust only because of his gloves.  He kept his eyes downcast, because he could not bring himself to look into Frederick’s eyes, though he knew the expression would be misinterpreted as submissiveness.

              “Will.” the king said, lifting one of his palms to stroke along Will’s cheek.  He remained still as stone and closed his eyes.  “While Abigail is perfect in every way, and I could not be prouder, it is our royal duty to have more children.”

              Will stiffened, then hid his reaction by giving a gentle squeeze to Frederick’s hands.  It worked; he gave an encouraging smile.  “She seems Alphan now, but there is no way to truly know how she will present, and there must be an heir to the throne.”

              Will simply nodded.

              “I have sent an order to the staff that I am to be notified immediately the next time your heat comes upon you.”

              Will’s face turned red from anger, but he downcast his eyes and hoped it would be interpreted as a blush, as a proper lady of the court should react upon such a subject.

              “It’s not for several months, yet.” he managed, his voice soft.

              “Yes, I know.  I have one more trip abroad; and then after that I shall remain close by, able to be summoned within a day.  Will, you are so beautiful…” he said, lifting one of his hands to brush it over Will’s cheek.  It took all his strength not to pull away.  He was beginning to wonder why he kept up this charade…and then remembered Abigail.  There was no better life for her than that of a princess; and if he left the castle, what would there be for them?  Life as a peasant?  He didn’t even know a trade.  They would starve.

              “Thank you, My Liege.” he said softly.  “Your compliments make a humble omega blush.”

              “Utterly beautiful and magnificently gracious.  I am a truly lucky Alpha.”

              Frederick leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Will’s lips.  He did not part them; nor was he expected to, as they were in public.  The flavor of his breath still went up his nose, and Will had to fight a cough.  He was warm, and lifeless, and just _wrong_.  He finally pulled away.

              “I am glad we had this intimate conversation, as only mates can have.” he said, a cheerful smile on his face.  “I shall visit you again upon returning from my trip.”

              Will nodded once, his eyes staring at the stones at his feet, downcast not out of submissiveness but from defeat. 

              “Safe travels, My Liege.” he said, while secretly hoping for some accident to occur that would prevent King Frederick from ever returning home.

 

              Will stood at the edge of the sea in the darkness, tears slipping from his face, adding a few more drops of salty water to the vast ocean.  It was worth it, for Abigail; all his sacrifices were worth it for her.  Yet he still was compelled to cry tears for his loss; bonded to an Alpha that he did not love, sealed to a life of concessions and loneliness. 

              As the waves crashed against his bare feet, his mind kept wandering to the lovely dream he’d had the night before.  He closed his eyes and remembered that kiss, so cold, so soft.  He heard a change in the crashing of the waves, and opened his eyes to see his demon standing in the water before him.

              His heart beat faster and his tears changed from sorrow to hope.  He stared with wide eyes as the tentacled being moved towards him, the waves that broke over his back hardly moving him at all, such was the strength of those tentacles.  He paused only a foot in front of Will, close enough that he could feel the coldness of his skin.

              “You’re…real.” Will whispered.  He saw surprise, then pain, then hope all flutter across the perfectly chiseled, handsome face.

              “Do you remember me, Will?” he asked, his voice soft.

              Will nodded.

              “Yes, we met last night.  You…I…you kissed me.” he said.  He saw shock come over the demon’s face; an expression that made him look vulnerable, human.  With his mouth parted in awe, the thin tip of a tentacle rose to gently brush along Will’s cheek.  He closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation, remembering how it had felt last night, his heart glowing softly at the realization it had been _real_.

              “We spoke…and you kissed me, and it was…enchanting.” Will said.  He opened his eyes, the demon’s face staring back at him with precarious hope.  “But I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.”

              “But you remember _me_.” he said, more tentacles rising from the water to wrap around Will’s back and pull him close.  Will leaned into them and sighed with comfort.  They made him feel safe.  They made him feel _right_.

              “Yes.  I saw you, along the shore.  We talked about…” Will’s eyes drifted off towards the blackness of the water, and he furrowed his brow.  “I can’t remember what we talked about.” he said, lifting a hand to clasp at the shell that hung around his neck.  “Forgive me, my memory isn’t very good.”

              “That’s alright.” the demon said, the tentacle on his cheek stroking him gently.  “It is enough to know that you enjoy my company.”  
              “Oh, yes.” Will said, tipping his eyes downward in shyness.  “In fact, I was hoping you’d kiss me again…”  
              The lips were there faster than Will had been ready for.  He started, but was held fast by the tentacles that wrapped around him, which comforted him.  The lips were cold and delicious, as deep and fathomless as the ocean, and Will leaned into them.  He opened his mouth and the demon slithered his tongue in.  Will groaned and leaned forward, feeling the human arms wrap around him, everything pulling him in close until he was pressed to the demon’s bare chest. 

              Their kiss broke and Will tipped his head to the side, resting it upon the demon’s shoulder out of habit.  The motion was _so_ familiar; and yet he knew he had never done so with Frederick. 

              “We’ve done this before.” Will said.  “Haven’t we?”

              He could feel the demon’s heart beat; felt it race faster at his words, and already knew the truth.

              “Yes.  Many times.”

              Will leaned in further, feeling the tentacles curl around his body, holding him close, suddenly wishing he wasn’t wearing a dress.  Not that he wanted to be naked—though perhaps, on another night, he might want to make love to this beast—but that having no clothes to cover him felt _right_.  He couldn’t explain it.  Nothing made sense, other than that he belonged _here_ , enfolded in these many arms, at the edge of the sea.

              “Why don’t I remember meeting you?” Will asked.  “Do you enchant me?”

              He felt a sigh of sorrow, and immediately regretted saying anything to upset this Alpha that he wanted to court.

              “Not I; but you are enchanted, Will.” he said.  “To forget the truth.  I meet you each night; and have done so for the past three years.  Some nights you recognize that you know me; other nights you do not, though you always come.  However this is the first time you _remember_ me, from the night before.”

              Will reached up and curled his arms around his Alpha’s neck to comfort him.  _His_ Alpha.  He blushed at the idea.  He really liked it.  He wanted to be this demon’s mate.  Be whisked away into the sea.

              “I thought about you all day.” Will said.  “Especially…” he wrinkled his nose.  “When the king asked to have me during my next heat.”

              He spat the words with disgust.

              “You do not want him to have you.”

              “No.  I want you to have me.”

              It came out so fast Will blushed and buried his face in the Alpha’s neck.  He heard a soft chuckle and buried his face further, realizing the irony of hiding by pressing closer to him.

              “Your shyness is charming.” he said. 

              “Do the omegas you are used to not feel shy to talk about such things?” he murmured, his face still half-buried in the pale skin.  His lips brushed against the demon’s neck as he spoke, and he tasted of salt and of ocean, and it was heavenly.  It was _home_.

              “Of course they do; when they are young and untaken.”

              Will reached up to the bite mark upon his neck and traced his fingers over it, still leaning his head upon the demon’s shoulder while its tentacles stroked gently over his back.

              “You’ve had me before.” he whispered softly.  “It’s _your_ name that I cry for during my heats.”

              He felt the demon’s chest tighten, and knew that he must have shed a tear or two, though he would not embarrass him by raising his head to look.  There was another thought; one that followed logically from what he’d just said, that danced at the edge of his mind but refused to come.

              “You’ve stolen me.” Will said, his voice full of affection.  He felt the demon tense and drew his arms tighter around his neck.  “Don’t worry; I won’t tell anyone about you.  I like coming to you.  I want to remember you; I want to think about you all day.” 

              Suddenly feeling flirtatious, Will parted his lips and kissed the flesh beneath them, sucking gently along the demon’s neck.  He heard a low groan deep in the Alpha’s chest; nearly a possessive growl.  His heart shining with delight, Will kissed more, feeling the tentacles wrap tighter around him, pulling him close, pressing them together. 

              Then fingers curled into his hair and Will’s head was yanked back, where a hungry kiss was pressed to his lips, thin tendrils caressing his neck and down his spine, making him shiver.  When they parted he was heaving breath, his cheeks as pink as the horizon was becoming.

              “It is nearly day.  You must return.” the demon said.  In the rising light, Will could see his face better; it became more beautiful the more he saw it, eyes that were not black but a shifting blue, a _familiar_ blue. 

              Will’s eyes grew wide.

              “Abigail’s eyes.  You have her eyes.  It’s…she’s _your_ daughter…”

              The shell around Will’s neck began to glow.  The demon pulled Will close to him and crashed their lips together roughly, sinking his teeth into Will’s lower lip, piercing the skin.  It hurt, and yet Will _liked_ it; he was lost to it, his thoughts fading as the sun rose.  This time when they pulled away, he didn’t have the capacity to think at all.

              “Please tell me your name.” he whispered.  “So I can cry for you in my heats.”

              The thin tip of a tentacle caressed his cheek and Will leaned into it.

              “Each time I make such an attempt, you forget me.” he said.  “It makes you remember too much.”

              Will stuck out his tongue and ran it over the nip in his lower lip, sucking the blood into his mouth with a grin.

              “Not now that I have something to remember you by.” he said.  “Tell me.”

              The demon looked deep into his eyes, and Will happily fell into them.  Oh, how he could get lost in those eyes forever.

              “Hannibal.” he said, and Will’s ears rang with the beauty of it.

              “Hannibal.” he repeated.  He watched the demon’s…Hannibal’s…face study him after he said it, waiting for the shell to glow and erase his thoughts.  But Will felt no other thoughts come with it.  Everything was blank to him; all he remembered was this night and the last.

              “See?  I’m fine, Hannibal.” he repeated.  He liked the name.  It was unique and mysterious and powerful.

              “Now you _must_ leave; the sun is almost risen and I cannot be seen.” Hannibal said.  Will sighed.

              “I’ll see you tomorrow night?” he asked, and he watched Hannibal smile; a composite of sadness and joy. 

              “I shall always be here waiting for you, Will.” he said.  The tentacles then began to slip away, each gently caressing Will as they departed from him, until he was left standing alone at the shore, feeling suddenly very wobbly on legs, as if they were foreign to him, or brand new.


	3. Chapter 3

              Abigail’s tutor came five days later, having travelled all the way from the inland countryside. She was a kind but firm beta, experienced in teaching very young children, having tutored many of the children of the lords and barons within the kingdom. 

              Will watched from the doorway as Abigail scrunched her face, not liking that she was forced to sit in a chair, unable to play with her toys.  The tutor was very good, however, and promised that if Abigail could remember her lesson, she would be able to play with any toy she liked for ten minutes, and then they would do the next lesson.

              Will’s eyes drifted toward the window, where he watched the sea crashing against the shore, and thought of his last night with Hannibal.  It immediately brought a blush to his cheeks, and he hoped the sunshine on his face would hide it as a mild burn instead.  They had lain together on the sand, the tip of Hannibal’s tentacle combing through Will’s hair as his fingers caressed his cheek, his lips everywhere on Will’s face.  He’d even kissed down his neck, leaving suck-marks that caused Will to have to wear a high-collared gown to hide them the next day.

              When he had to excuse himself to use the power-room, he paused in front of the mirror and pulled the collar down, staring at the suck-marks, some made by lips, some made by the suction cups of tentacles.  His cheeks flushed pink and he realized he wanted more of them.  He wanted them all over his body.  He wanted to feel Hannibal’s effect on him all day, every time he moved.  It helped pierce the fog in his mind and the glow of the shell that tried to erase his memories of his secret lover.  The marks on his skin were indisputable.  No enchantment could make him unable to see _those_.

              When night came, Will did not put on an evening dress, but wore his nightgown as he walked along the shore.  When he reached the large rocks where he and Hannibal always met, he found that he was there first.  He bit his lower lip with determination and reached down to pull the gown up over his head, laying it on the top of one of the larger rocks so it would stay mostly dry. 

              He sighed as the cold water swirled around his naked legs, and leaned against the rock, the coldness of it seeping into his bare skin.  He was blushing already, though Hannibal wasn’t yet there, and he also felt _free_.  The breeze washed over his skin and a wave crashed, speckling his chest with drops of water, and it felt incredibly good.

              He heard the splashing that was Hannibal as he broke the surface.  He managed a second of eye contact before he tipped his head to the side and down, a deep show of submissiveness but also of his shyness.

              “Oh _Will_.” Hannibal said, his voice breathy with awe.  “You are _beautiful_.”

              Will pushed his hands against the rock to stand and move closer, but before he could take a step tentacles whipped out and surrounded him, pulling him into Hannibal’s chest where his human arms wrapped tightly around him.

              “I need you to touch me.  I need to feel you.” Will said.  Hannibal’s lips upon his took any more words he might have had away.  He groaned and tilted his head up, welcoming that now familiar cold tongue, feeling the tentacles slide against his bare skin, groaning from the sensation.  Hannibal kept the smooth side of them against him, curling them around his waist and his back and his arms, embracing him in every way.  Will leaned forward until his body was flush against Hannibal’s, and then he blushed with heat as he realized his erection was pressing into Hannibal’s stomach.

              “I…um…” he said, flicking his eyes down.  Hannibal merely hummed appreciation and began to kiss his neck, tracing his tongue over his matemark.  Will groaned and tipped his head to the side, melting into Hannibal’s touch, his body surrounded by him so that he could not move if he wanted to—though he would never want to.

              Hannibal’s lips closed and he sucked again, adding more marks to Will’s neck.  He felt a drop of slick slip out of him and moaned as his skin flushed with desire.  He heard Hannibal inhale—unaware until that moment that he could even breathe air—and felt every limb tense around Will.  Will was pulled tighter to him and his kisses became rougher, his teeth grazing over Will’s neck, worrying his flesh, making the pink of Will’s cheeks burn and flush red.

              Thin tendrils snaked around Will’s ankles slowly, winding their way up Will’s calves, and Will whimpered from where he knew they were headed.

              “Tell me how much of you I may have.” Hannibal whispered into his ear.  “You are precious to me, and I shall not ravage you unless you desire it.”

              Will’s heart glowed from the words and fluttered with excitement.  _Ravage_.  Oh, how he wanted that.

              “Yes, Alpha.” he said, his voice softer and more submissive than he was used to hearing it.  His heart pounded in his chest as the tentacles curled their way farther up his legs, winding around his thighs.  It was strange; he knew he had been mated before, he had given _birth_ ; but he had no recollection of it, and so he felt as blushing and shy as if he were a virgin. 

              When the thin tip of a tentacle brushed against his erection, Will jumped, more from nervousness than anything else.  Hannibal’s lips then moved to the back of his neck, his hands pulling his face against his chest.  It felt incredible; calming and arousing all at once, and Will heard a sound that he’d never heard from himself before.  A purr.

              The tentacle entwined his dick and pulled at it, firmly but gently, and began to stroke.  Strangeness melted to pleasure quickly, and Will’s purrs increased, until it was every one of his exhales.  Heat flushed through his body and swirled through his mind, chasing away the shyness, replacing it with lust.  More slick slipped its way out of him, sliding down the insides of his thighs, and this time Will’s reaction was to spread his legs.

              “Alpha.” he said, his voice thick with desire as his dick was stroked.  The tip of another tentacle came up to stroke with it, this one caressing his balls, making the heat in Will’s body grow hotter.  He groaned and collapsed, losing the use of his legs, now held up only by Hannibal’s tentacles.  The sea crashed against his ankles and he hardly felt it; all he could feel were Hannibal’s attentions on him; his lips on his neck his hands stroking his hair, thin tendrils bringing pleasure to his sex organs. 

              “Please, Alpha.  Mark me.” he said.  Oh, how he wanted that; how he wanted his body to reflect that Hannibal had him, to show that he’d been in his arms in the night.  He needed that reminder to get through the day, to remind him Hannibal was _real_ , a token of him to see and feel.

              One of Hannibal’s tentacles twisted until the suction cups of it pressed against Will’s back.  Then they clasped him; and Will felt it; a thousand tiny teeth, each biting into his skin in perfect circles, pricking him, drawing his blood.  He arched his back into it and opened his mouth to give a loud cry.

              Before sound escaped him the tip of another arm plunged into his mouth, muffling him.

              “Shhh, my love.” Hannibal whispered into his ear.  Will whimpered from sensation, his entire body on fire with lust and want.  “We can’t have anyone hear you.”

              Will groaned and moved his tongue against the tip in his mouth, lavishing kisses upon it, and he heard  Hannibal moan softly.  Desire sparked through him and set him aflame with the need to _please_.  He liked feeling good, but it was his place to make his Alpha feel good.  He reached out his hands towards Hannibal’s chest and slid them down, searching, not sure what he was looking for, but no drop of shyness was left in him now.

              The tentacle that was in his mouth withdrew and wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away.

              “No.”

              “Please, Alpha, let me satisfy you…”

              “I must remain in control.  We are not safe here.”

              “Please…”

              Instead of a reply, Hannibal began to stroke Will’s cock again, and he moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he succumbed to the pleasure.  Slick leaked out of him in a steady stream now, flowing down his leg until it was washed away by the water, some of it coating the tentacles wrapped around him.  The one that bit into his back sucked harder, pushing him down until he was bent over, in a position that would have been on all fours, were he not in the water.

              The tendril nearest to his ass snaked up further and sought his entrance, flicking over his hole.  An intense spark of pleasure sang up his spine and Will let out a high-pitched omegan whine.  He felt Hannibal shiver at the sound, then felt the tentacle come back to his mouth, pressing tightly over it.

              “Open.”

              Will obeyed, and the tentacle was back, filling his mouth, getting ready to muffle his screams.  The one at the other end of him pushed in, and he cried out from pleasure, his body trembling as he let his Alpha in. 

              It felt incredible.  It felt _so_ good.  His arms were useless; tied up in tentacles with nothing to push against, but his feet were still on the sandy bottom of the shore and with them he pushed back, trying to get Hannibal as deep into him as he could.  Hannibal obliged, flicking in and out, faster and harder as Will rocked back into him, groaning and whining with want.

              Then he was lifted up; all of him, and with a tremendous splashing sound Hannibal moved him towards the largest rock where he was gently pressed face-first, the tentacle that was in his mouth curling in front of him to be a cushion for his face.

              Then Hannibal fucked him, hard and fast, pressing him to the rock.  Will screamed into the flesh in his mouth, his eyes alternating between being squeezed shut and wide open towards the sky.  He groaned and cried Hannibal’s name, though it was muffled and unintelligible, his teeth clamping down on the tentacle in his mouth.  He heard Hannibal inhale sharply as he bit and _knew_ —he knew there were scars on him elsewhere from Will’s teeth.  They had done this before, and he _finally_ drew the connection.  The matemark on his neck was not Frederick’s.  It was Hannibal’s.

              Will screamed his Alpha’s name.  The shell around his neck began to glow; but within seconds all his thoughts were lost to the pleasure Hannibal gave him, and the glow faded.  He felt his mate push into him, his body close behind him while he stroked Will’s cock and fucked his mouth—all to give _Will_ pleasure.  There was no reason for any Alpha to behave in such away unless there was love.  Unless they were bonded. 

              All the realizations swirled together and were swallowed by sensation.  Desire overrode them all, keeping his thoughts muddled enough so that the shell did not sense them, and so he was able to _keep_ them.  Hannibal was his mate.  He was Abigail’s father.  And he _loved_ Will; loved him enough to draw pleasure from _Will’s_ pleasure.  Loved him enough to meet him at the shore each night, even though, Will was certain, he lived somewhere far, far away.

              Will suddenly needed to speak, and he struggled against the tentacles that held his arms.  They were immediately released; demonstrating that he could have left any time he wanted to.  He drew his hands to his mouth and pulled the tentacle away.  He felt Hannibal begin to withdraw from him.

              “No!  Stay!  Stay in me, be with me, _knot me_ , Alpha!” Will cried, as softly as he could manage, pressing his palms against the rock to push his body as hard as he could towards Hannibal.

              “Oh _Will_.” Hannibal said, his body pressed close to Will’s back as the tentacle continued to fuck him.  “How badly I desire to.”

              “ _Please!_ ” he cried, the feeling of being filled so pleasurable that he could only want more. 

              “I cannot; we would be unable to part which could be dangerous, should someone come…”

              Will sobbed, and behind him, he felt Hannibal tense. 

              “Shhh.” he whispered, stroking Will’s hair from his eyes with his fingers.  “I will take care of you.”

              Will felt the tentacle in him push in deeper and begin to curl.  The tip of it curled into a ball, almost like a fist, widening as Hannibal pushed in deeper.  It swelled and felt _just_ like a knot—something Will was certain now he’d felt before.  He whipped his face to the side and pressed it to Hannibal’s flesh and screamed into it, screamed his Alpha’s name, screamed for more.  All the pleasure within his body raced towards his balls and overflowed, pouring out of him as his cock was stroked, his cum pulsing over the rock as his body convulsed with release.

              Will collapsed, and Hannibal tipped them both backward, until he floated on the surface of the water and Will lay upon his chest.  He kept the false knot in him as Will shivered against him, curling every one of his limbs around Will to hold him close as he pressed kisses into his hair.

              “Sweet, precious thing.” Hannibal whispered.

              “Yours.” Will said, and it was only a feeling, not a thought.  The shell remained dark.

              Hannibal held him tighter, and Will purred.

              “My Alpha.” Will said, and Hannibal continued to kiss him softly.

              “Yes.” he replied, and Will sighed with contentedness, allowing himself to drift off to sleep in Hannibal’s many arms.

              For the first time, when Will awoke, he was still lying upon the shore and not in his bed.  He was alone, and the sun had risen; but he was dressed in his nightgown and he smiled softly, knowing that Hannibal had put it on him.  He rose to his feet and smiled as he felt the sores upon his back sting.  He stretched, feeling them, his cheeks glowing with warmth as he felt that he belonged to Hannibal.

              He walked quickly along the shore as the sun rose; realizing that this meant that for the first time, the shell had not overtaken him and forced him back to his bed.  He’d remained free; the truth slipped into his mind disguised by intense emotion; thoughts having slithered into his memory hidden by lust, as Hannibal had slithered into his body, hidden by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

              King Crawford sat upon his throne, stony-faced as he listened to the report sent from his informant.  Hannibal continued to be a barnacle in his plans, no matter how powerful the magic he employed.  The sea-witch indeed was his equal when it came to the magical arts; enough so that when Jack sentenced him to death for his crimes, he was able to escape and remain hidden beyond Jack’s reach. 

              Then he had seduced his youngest son, and dared return to his palace, hiding like a coward behind a helpless, bonded, pregnant omega. 

              No matter how Jack tried to reason with Will, there was no getting through to him, and he didn’t expect there would be.  The matemark on his neck was clear.  He had accepted Hannibal as his Alpha, for better or for worse, and because Jack loved his son, that prevented him from outright killing Hannibal.  Widowed omegas usually didn’t live very long.

              So he had needed another plan.  A way to keep them separated without killing them, and without putting Will or his baby in danger.  Considering that Hannibal was able to hide from him _in his own ocean_ , there was only one place Jack could put Will where he would be safe from Hannibal’s reach.

              On land.

              The spell had been complicated and difficult.  It had taken another month to prepare, and by then Will was nearly ready to give birth.  He’d had to act quickly, and he needed a human to look after Will.  He knew several of the human kings, having struck deals with them on a few occasions.  King Fredrick Chilton, an Alpha who was sterile and unable to have children, was the perfect choice.  Jack would make it so that Will’s child grew up as Frederick’s, giving him an heir, and in return, Frederick would protect Will and give him the royal life he deserved.

              And it had worked.  For three years, it had worked.

              But now, it seemed, Will had fallen in love with Hannibal _again_.

              Without his memory.  Without even knowing he’d ever lived in the sea, he fell in love with that hideous freak of a monster, and not the Alpha Jack had chosen for him.  A king!  He’d chosen for him _a king_ , and still Will wanted _an octopus_.

              Jack screamed with rage, and his servants cowered. 

              He calmed, and settled back on his throne, rubbing his worried forehead.  All wasn’t lost.  Though Will went to Hannibal nightly, perhaps out of some deep-seeded instinct that no spell could override, he seemed to have no recollection of it during the day.  The spell was still working, despite three years of Hannibal undoubtedly trying to break it.  It still made him nervous, however; which was why he’d given the order to request Frederick to bond with Will.

              It was a dangerous request. If Will didn’t fully accept the bond, then being mated to two Alphas could drive him mad.  But if Will truly had forgotten, if he truly believed Frederick to be his mate, then a new bond would break the old one, and Will would be free of Hannibal forever.

              Jack had to take the chance.  So he’d sent the order to the land-king, with his permission to bond with his son.  The thought saddened him. If it was successful, then Will and his daughter would never return to the sea, even if Jack was somehow able to rid the ocean of the scourge that was Hannibal.  And if not successful—then Will would be lost to madness.  Either way, Jack was never going to see his son again, nor was he ever going to have a relationship with his first grandchild. He bent his head in sorrow, and no one dared disturb him, the servants clearing out of the grand hall in silence, leaving him with only a guard at the door.

 

* * *

 

              Will sauntered along the shore in a thin gown that barely covered him, and he was convinced it would be entirely see-through once it became wet.  He was feeling especially flirtatious, and when he reached the large boulder where he nightly met Hannibal he leaned his back against it and palmed himself, wanting to be already hard when his lover came.

              It didn’t take much; having spent the day feeling Hannibal’s marks on him every time he bent or twisted his back, and Will was in a state of near constant arousal because of it.  He excused himself to the powder-room more times than he really needed to, just so he could bend over far enough to reach his toes, to feel the stretch of the bruised circles embedded into his back.

              Those had presented a challenge getting dressed that morning.  Will’s usual maids had entered his room, gown and undergarments selected, to get him ready for the day, and he’d had to send them away with the excuse of not feeling well.

              Then he’d waited for the one servant he trusted could keep a secret—Abigail’s nurse, Beverly.  She’d helped him out of his nightgown and into his undergarments, lacing up the back without much more than a raised eyebrow, and when she told him that the marks were securely hidden, he believed her and called in the rest of his staff.

              He did the same in the evening; sending his staff away once his outer garments were removed, and relied on Bev to free him from his corset.

              When he was finally, _finally_ undressed for the evening, and alone, he stared at his back in the mirror, eyes tracing over every one of the bruised, bloody circular scabs that ran across his back in a curved line.

              Will felt them again as he leaned against the boulder, the sea crashing against his legs and soaking its way up his gown, which hid absolutely nothing of him.  His eyes scanned the dark water, searching for a sign of his lover, working his hand over his erection until it protruded obscenely against the light fabric.

              The surface of the sea broke in front of Will, revealing a forehead and then smoldering eyes, and Will blushed as he realized Hannibal had been watching him from beneath the water.

              “Like what you see?” Will teased, the form of a man rising from the water, vanishing into blackness that writhed beneath.  Hannibal was upon him in seconds, his lips pressed hard to Will’s, his body crushing him to the rock.  Tentacles snaked up his legs and down his neck, then curled and grabbed at the fabric of his gown, tearing it easily into two. 

              Will’s heart raced as he felt Hannibal press against his naked body, his tongue searching down his neck, his teeth nipping at the skin, his hands pressing against Will’s shoulders.

              “Haaaanibal.” Will moaned, tilting his eyes towards the stars.  Hannibal kissed his way up towards Will’s ear, where he whispered into it, his lips and tongue brushing over it as he spoke.

              “You are irresistible.”

              Will shuddered as his cold tongue flicked over the shell of his ear, Hannibal’s hands wandering over Will’s shoulders and chest and stomach, his tentacles winding their way up his legs and around his wrists.

              He pressed his body flush against Will’s, and for the first time, Will felt it.  A bulge that wasn’t normally there, below the waistline where Hannibal changed from man to demon, still enveloped in flesh but _present_.  Need burned through Will’s blood and he canted his hips towards it from instinct, a loud, high-pitched whine coming from between his lips.

              Hannibal attempted to back away, but Will _needed_ him, danger or no danger.  He darted his lips forward to suck against Hannibal’s neck, causing him to pause as he gave a soft groan.  Will’s instincts caused him to release a wave of lustful pheromones, advertising that he was fertile and young and willing to mate. 

              He felt Hannibal’s nostrils flare against his neck and then his arms were wrapping tightly around Will’s back, pulling their bodies close as he shamelessly inhaled with his nose pressed to Will’s skin.  Will felt the bulge that pressed against him grow harder, as if it were rising to the surface.  He ground against it, parting his legs as much as the tentacles would allow him to.

              “ _Please_ , Alpha.  Fill me.  Let me satisfy you.”

              Hannibal’s growl was deep and powerful.  Tentacles entwined around his entire body and flipped him around, pushing him face-first into the boulder, though the tip of a tendril was there to cushion his face.  Hannibal’s tongue ran obscenely over the back of his neck, causing Will to arch his back and begin another whine, which was muffled by the tip of another tentacle pressed to his mouth.

              The tip of a third one danced over his hole while a fourth wrapped around his cock, and Will groaned at the familiar treatment Hannibal gave him.  But he was not going to give in to that tonight.

              Will bit.  Hard.  With a snarl, Hannibal pressed his body harder against Will’s back.  He felt that bulge again, pressed to his ass, and curved it backward, rutting himself against it.  He whined, as loud as he could with flesh in his mouth, and he _felt_ the shivers that it caused in his lover as they trembled through his body.

              With another snarl, Will’s head was yanked back by his hair, the thin tip of a tentacle wrapping around his throat, suction side towards him.  He felt it latch on; felt it constrict, and knew that if Hannibal wanted him dead, he would be so, instantly. 

              Then two tentacles snaked their way under Will’s arms and around his chest, where the deft tips of them teased his nipples, making him shudder and groan.  His cock swelled with arousal as slick seeped down his thighs, which caused a low, pleased growl to come from Hannibal.  Then the tentacles turned and suction cups pressed to his nipples, pushing hard against them before pulling back, causing fire to spring from Will’s sensitive flesh.

              Will cried out with pleasure and his eyes rolled back in his head, while another wave of slick rolled out of him.  He felt tentacles entwine around his arms, then his legs, all with the suction cups attaching to his skin, and he knew Hannibal was losing his control.

              “Mmmm…” he groaned, unable to speak.  He continued grinding his ass against the hardness, feeling it growing closer to the surface, until something wet and solid and leaking pressed against him.  His legs were yanked wide apart and he whined to show his desire. 

              He felt the tip of a different kind of flesh press against him and arched his back with excitement.  _This_ part of Hannibal was not cold at all; having been buried deep within his body and now flushed with blood, he felt his heat as thick flesh was pushed into his hole.

              Will’s eyes flew open wide as he felt just how thick Hannibal was.  Fatter than any of the tentacle tips Will was used to, he couldn’t stop the screaming whine that left him; loud even as it was muffled.  With a forceful push he was penetrated, his body crushed to the rock with the power of Hannibal’s strength as he drove himself in.

              Will heard the sound of wild splashing, of things rising in a rush from the water, and opened his eyes enough to see Hannibal’s tentacles all lashing themselves to the boulder, wrapping almost fully around it.  Will was absolutely immobile, his heart racing as his chest heaved with breath and lust burned through his body.  He squeezed against the cock buried in him and felt the powerful being that surrounded him tremble.

              Hannibal growled low and threatening, withdrew, and thrust.

              Will screamed, then whined, then screamed again as he was fucked by muscles fifty times stronger than anything he could have imagined.  The pleasure was more intense than he’d been prepared for, driving like spears into his brain, racing from his balls into his blood to make his entire body sing with pleasure.  He screamed Hannibal’s name, he cried for his Alpha; he begged for more, all of it drowned out by Hannibal’s tentacle buried in his mouth and the crashing of the waves along the shore.

              Will attempted to push himself back, but was absolutely helpless and unable to move.  The feel of just _how_ powerful his Alpha was curled into a ball of desire in his belly and spread out to his limbs, until it reached his splayed fingers and toes, every inch of him surrendering to his lover as he groaned. 

              Then, impossibly, he felt Hannibal’s cock grow _wider_ ; to a size he couldn’t even fathom, he screamed for his Alpha’s knot.  He squeezed around his Alpha as he thrust into him, desperately trying to show how badly he wanted this.  Hannibal’s breath rushed against his ear as he fucked him, deep, low growls rumbling into Will’s skin as he kissed him.

              “Mine.  You are _mine_!” Hannibal cried, and he pushed the enormous knot into Will. 

              Will’s body became limp as he was overcome with ecstasy.  The knot swelled within him to a size that he knew was _never_ coming out.  The idea of remaining joined to Hannibal forever rushed to his balls and swelled in his cock.  Hannibal gave one rough, powerful tug back, ensuring that they were sealed, and then his entire body began to tremble.

              “Will.” he purred, his teeth grazing Will’s neck, every tentacle that held Will constricting tighter.  With a loud cry Hannibal released his seed into Will, and with the feel of it in his body, Will succumbed to the pleasure himself.

              Waves of euphoria pulsed through him, drowning out the world.  The was no longer any rock, or any sea, or any shore; there was only Alpha, pouring into him, mating him, breeding him.  With every pulse of his Alpha’s release, Will had an answering one, their orgasm united in time as they were; both helpless to each other, fully entwined and unconcerned with the rest of the world.

              Will was aware that time was passing; every so often he’d glance up at the sky and he saw the moon when it hadn’t been there before.  He could hardly think about it, or care, as his Alpha filled him with his seed, his cock swollen and locked into Will’s body.  Sometimes Will would orgasm first, his body constricting around Hannibal which would set him off.  Sometimes Hannibal would release first, the feel of his pleasure tipping Will over the edge.  There were hundreds of kisses; sloppy wet suck-marks on Will’s neck, teeth worrying at his lower lip, tongues pressed together.  Will didn’t remember when the tentacle had been pulled from his mouth, though he guessed it was when his voice had grown too hoarse for him to continue screaming.

              “Stay inside me forever, Alpha.” Will cooed, tipping his head back to rest against Hannibal’s shoulder.  “Don’t leave me tonight.  Take me with you when you leave.”

              Hannibal purred softly against Will’s neck as he kissed it; the flesh there now red and raw from so much sucking, from the tentacle that had been wrapped around it, and from his teeth.

              “How badly that is my desire.  To take you home with me.”

              Will purred.

              “Then do it.  Let’s leave; right now, still knotted.  No reason to part.”

              Hannibal gave an affectionate chuckle as he continued to pepper Will’s skin with light kisses.

              “You would drown, my love.”

              “Then let me drown.” Will said dreamily.

              Hannibal shook his head.

              “No, your daughter needs you.”

              Will nodded sleepily; the exertion starting to get to him.

              “Yes, Abigail.  Bring her.  Let’s go get her, right now.”

              Hannibal sighed with sadness.

              “I cannot, my love.  The enchantment prevents me from entering the castle.  It is protected.”

              “Then get it off.”

              “I have tried.  I have tried all I know.”

              Will closed his eyes with sadness, and for a moment they were melancholy.  But their bodies were still happily mating; and a new orgasm overcame them both, driving the thoughts from their minds and the sadness from their reflection.

              Will fell asleep in the hour before dawn.  Hannibal remained clinging to the rock, unable to move to the shore knotted as they were, and afraid to let go lest his lover fall beneath the waves and drown.  Every ten minutes or so he would be wracked by another release of seed, burying his face into his lover as he drank him in.

              When his lucidity returned to him enough to think, he was finally able to process what his eyes had seen hours before while he clung in helpless instinct to the rock.  A maid with tight red curls walking along the shore, determination in her gait, accusation in her eyes.  She marched directly towards them; unafraid of the terrible beast that held a screaming man prisoner.  Hannibal had watched as she’d removed her clothes, tearing her simple dress over her head until she was naked.

              She stepped into the water and with a splash was gone, the flick of a silver tail left in Hannibal’s vision to remind him that they had been seen, and would soon be betrayed.  One of King Crawford’s most loyal informants, Hannibal had no doubt that within a matter of hours, the king would know.

              Finally, the knot receded and Hannibal was able to slip from Will.  Still he slept, his body exhausted from the effort it had put into this mating.  Saddened that he had to leave him, but knowing that he must, Hannibal walked to the shore and placed his love down upon dry sand, far above the high-tide line, knowing that he would be safe. 

              Though the safety of darkness was gone, Hannibal took a moment to regard his love.  His body was utterly ruined; nearly every inch covered in tentacle marks, circular bruises and bloody rings peppering his skin in every place, his intimate parts most of all.  Teeth marks also lined his neck and shoulders, and the scrape of fingernails along his torso and abdomen and hips and chest.  Hannibal knew that now, it would be a long time before they were able to see each other again, and he only hoped that the marks he gave Will would be enough of a reminder for him to not lose his mind to the shell.

              As the sun rose, the sea monster disappeared into the waves, just as a servant-girl’s scream of terror was heard at the sight of Will’s ravaged body.

 


	5. Chapter 5

              Will felt a dreamy smile on his face before he fully awoke; the memory of last night still clear in his mind; a haze of love and sex that made everything in the world seem pleasant.  Then he opened his eyes, and was jolted out of all pleasant feeling at the sight of Frederick’s concerned face.

              “He’s awake!  Get the doctor!” Frederick cried, reaching out to clasp Will’s hand.  In his haze he forgot to pretend he was supposed to like him and jerked his hand away.

              “It’s alright, darling.  We’ll not let that sea monster near you again.”

              Will jerked up into a sitting position, and was immediately pressed down by strong hands on his shoulders.  He yanked his head to the other side to see the castle doctor there, a deep frown on his face.  Will looked down at his body then; what he could see of it above the blankets, and saw that he was covered in bandages.

              “What…?” he asked.

              “You were attacked, my darling.  By a monster in the sea.” Frederick began.  Will furrowed his forehead.  How did they know?

              “The servants found you this morning, washed upon the shore, nearly dead.  Your state was…well we were all concerned.  And I must deeply apologize, for ever allowing you to be put in such danger.  No more.  I shall protect you from this beast, my love.”

              A sour feeling swirled in Will’s stomach at the words ‘my love’, and it was all he could do to scream that Frederick _wasn’t_.  He wondered now if Frederick was under the enchantment himself; if he truly believed Will to be his mate and Abigail to be his daughter.  Or was he part of Will’s enemy, whoever that was, who had bewitched his mind and tried to make him forget his rightful Alpha?

              “I feel fine.” he tried, and the king glanced at the doctor, who shook his head.

              “You need rest.” the king responded, his features showing genuine worry—though was it for Will’s safety, or was it because Will had been with his true Alpha again?

              Fighting wouldn’t get him the answers he needed.  But playing along might.

              “I…I do feel tired.” he said, resting his head back against the pillow.

              “Darling, what _happened_?” Frederick asked.  Will looked down at his body again, pretending to be amazed by what he saw.

              “I can’t say that I know.” he replied.  “I was only taking my nightly stroll along the shore, meditating upon the day.  Then I woke up here, like this.”

              Frederick nodded and reached out to clasp his hand again, and this time he clasped it back, reminding himself it was only a farce.

              “I know how you enjoy the sea.” Frederick said.  “As do I, for it is beautiful.  But for your own safety, I must insist that you only look upon it from the windows of the castle from now on.  We are near enough, your mind can still get lost in the waves.”

              Will tensed, but forced himself to nod.  He’d lived in this castle for three years; he knew plenty of ways to sneak out at night.

              “Yes, My Liege.”

              Frederick gave him an encouraging smile and leaned down to kiss the back of Will’s hand.

              “Now rest, darling.  Build your strength.”

              At that, Frederick rose and motioned for the doctor to follow him.  They left, and for a moment Will felt relieved—until he heard the clink of the lock turning in the door.

              He immediately rose and rushed to the door that led to Abigail’s nursery, relieved to find it unlocked.  He opened it softly and found her sleeping in her bed, as it was still very early in the morning.  He tip-toed his way towards her door which led to the hall and softly pushed upon it, then harder, finding that it didn’t budge.

              They were locked in.

              Panic tried to creep its way into his veins, but he forced himself to stay calm.  Servants would _have_ to come, to feed and dress and bathe Abigail, if nothing else.  The door would be opened eventually.

              He didn’t need to wait as long as he feared, even; as the sun rose there was a knock on his door and the soft voice of Beverly as she spoke to the King.

              “Is it alright if I enter to care for Abigail, Your Highness?” he heard her say, followed by the hushed voice of Frederick speaking.  Will strained to listen while climbing back into his bed, ready to play the part of helpless omega attacked by a monster.

              A moment later he heard the click of the door being unlocked; then Beverly slipped in before it was even full open and it was locked again, trapping her in with them.

              “Your Highness, I’m so terribly sorry for what’s happened to you.” she said in a loud voice, obviously for the benefit of the King listening outside. 

              “That’s alright.  I’m afraid I’m too unwell to care for Abigail today, I must rely on you.” he said, loud enough to be heard while still trying to sound weak. 

              “Of course, Your Highness.” she said, and then moved so that her ear was up against the door, listening.  After a moment of neither of them moving, she nodded, satisfied, and let the door to hurry to Will’s side. 

              “Okay, they’re gone.  Now tell me the truth; are you alright, Will?” she asked.  Her eyes traced over him, frowning, her brow furrowing as she looked him over.  He really must have been a sight, if Beverly, who was used to seeing strange marks on him by now, was staring.

              “They’re saying you’re bewitched by a demon.” she said.  “Gotta keep you locked up for your own safety, or else you’ll try to run off with him and drown.”

              Then she leaned in closer so he could hear her when she whispered.

              “So is he hot?”

              Will smiled and relaxed a bit.  It was so nice to have a friend he could trust, even after all he had found out.  Bewitched by the shell or not, Will was certain that Beverly’s kindness towards him and Abby was real.

              “It was amazing.” he said, allowing the dreamy smile he’d had when he’d first woken up to return to his face.

              Beverly glanced over his ruined body again and quirked another eyebrow.

              “So long as you’re happy, I guess.”

              He turned to her and grinned.  She rolled her eyes.

              “Hey Bev…can I ask you some things?”

              “Sure.” she said, heading over to his wardrobe to begin selecting his outfit for the day.  He hoped she wouldn’t pick anything too elaborate if he wasn’t going to be leaving his chambers.

              “Can you tell me about…when I came here?  To the castle?”

              “Still don’t remember a thing, do you?” she said, not turning to face him, her tone more of a friendly ribbing than actually making fun of him.  “Well I’m just a servant, so most of what I hear is rumors.  Just one day people were scurrying around the castle that the omega the King had been courting was coming to visit, and to clean, clean, clean.  Then your carriage showed up, and _wow_ , was it beautiful, Will; wherever you come from, there’s no doubt you’re a princess.  Plus, you know.  You act like one.  Constantly.”  
              He stuck his tongue out at her.

              “Then your footmen said you’d passed out along the way.  Pregnancy complications.  And you were rushed to your bed where you slept for fifty years, then woke up and the first thing you did was slam a door in my face.”

              Will sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead.

              “I have apologized for that countless times.”

              “Yeah, well.  I reserve the right to rub it in your face as long as I’m hiding your sea monster boyfriend secret.  Which you’ve now ruined, I guess.”

              Will rolled his eyes.

              “So is that really all you know?”

              She shrugged.

              “It’s all _any_ of us know.  I can tell you every single piece of gossip that happens inside this castle, but outside of it?  We’re servants.  We don’t travel.   And wherever the king went to get you…um, to make Abby, with you, I have no idea.  And since you keep pretending with him that you remember everything, well, it’s not like you can ask him.”

              Will nodded slowly.  He couldn’t be certain; but it sounded to him like Beverly and most of the castle residents were not under the curse of the shell.  He looked down at it, frowning as he clasped it in his hand.  He tried to think, tried to put the pieces together, but the shell began to glow and he stopped, lifting his head to find Beverly gone and the sound of a fussing three-year-old in the other room.

              “Shhhh, no complaining now, we let you sleep longer than usual.” he heard Bev’s gentle voice.

              “Daddy?” Abby asked, and Will’s heart grew warm at the sound of her voice; a shining light in his otherwise dark life. 

              “He’s in his bed.  He’ll be in in a minute, after he’s dressed.”

              Will looked down at his body and decided that was for the best.  There was no reason to upset Abigail by seeing all the marks that covered his body.  He rose and walked towards the pile of garments Beverly had left out and began changing into his day undergarments, frowning as he tried to think—but not too hard.

 

 

 

 

             

* * *

 

              That evening, the entire castle was abuzz with the announcement of a visiting king’s arrival.  From a land across the sea, trade with him would put their kingdom into deep riches, and he was to be utterly impressed.  Still locked in his chambers ‘for his own protection’, Beverly reported to Will all that was going on in the castle, until he rose to look out his bedroom window and saw the ship himself.

              It was glorious; a sight to behold, the color of green seaweed, shining and bright.  The crew looked ferocious, and Will shuddered when he saw them, because something about them was _familiar_.  He watched as they disembarked; unloading no supplies, only themselves.  Servants and guards, so many, many guards, almost as if this king didn’t trust his safety.  Then the king himself emerged, a tall, muscular man with a shaved head and a scar on his upper lip.

              Will squinted.  He’d seen that scar before; he was certain.  He even knew it was from a battle—but the moment he thought further, the shell began to glow, and he chased the thoughts away before the magic could erase them.  His heart sank as he watched the sailors pitch tents on the shore, so many of them that they stretched along the whole length of the beach near the castle, meaning that Hannibal would not be able to come anywhere near the land at all, even if Will could manage to sneak out of the castle with so many extra guests.

              Frederick came knocking on his door an hour later, and Will hurried into his bed where he picked up a book.

              “May I come in, my darling?” he asked.

              “Yes, please enter, My Liege.” Will replied.  The king pushed the door open wide and strode into Will’s room as if he belonged there, making Will’s toes curl beneath the blankets.

              “How are you feeling?” he asked.

              “Stronger.” Will said, nodding.  “Resting has done me well.”

              Frederick leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Will’s cheek.  He was glad he’d let his beard grow; it protected him from having to feel those slimy lips.

              “There is a very important guest who has come to the castle.” he said.  “If you are up to it, and _only_ if your health is strong, I would like you to meet him.”

              “Yes, my king.  I am feeling stronger.  Perhaps at dinner?” he asked.  Frederick pulled back and gave Will a warm and appreciative smile.

              “You are lovely to me.”

              Will did his best to return the smile.

              “Shall I have Abigail attend?”

              “No, that won’t be necessary.  I imagine the conversation will not be very interesting for a child.”

              Will nodded, and Frederick left, Beverly rushing in from Abby’s room the moment the door was closed.

              “Will!  He’s finally going to let you out!” she said, her face beaming.  He tried to smile, but couldn’t, as his heart was sinking with disappointment.

              “With their ship in the harbor…”

              “I know, you can’t meet your boyfriend tonight.  But I’m sure he’ll understand?” she tried, though she really didn’t know anything about how a sea-demon would react to being stood up.

              Will sighed.

              “I’m sure he will.” he replied.  “Alright, Bev.  Help me get dressed for dinner.”

 

***

              It was only by the grace of Will’s upbringing—the upbringing that he couldn’t remember—that he was able to get through dinner without staring at the man with the deformed lip, or doing anything to draw attention to himself.  Thankfully the two kings spent most of the conversation talking with each other about trade and politics, leaving Will to contemplate in silence as he ate. 

              Not only was the face familiar, but the voice was as well.  With every utterance Will perked his ears, trying to place it, frowning as the shell glowed softly, preventing him from making the connection.  But he _knew_ this man; knew him from before he lived in this castle, and the more he spoke, the more Will was convinced he was from his previous life.

              “I’ve heard that you have a problem with…a creature, that has come from the sea and harmed your Queen.” the foreign king said.  Will entire body stiffened and he stopped chewing in mid-bite.

              “Have my servants gossiped to your servants already?” Frederick said, a slight twitch in his cheek, as he never liked his weaknesses being discovered by anyone. 

              “I understand you wanting to keep that a secret; no Alpha wants to feel inadequate in protecting his mate.”

              While Will sat with a face draining of blood, it was at least a little satisfying to watch Frederick’s eye twitch further, as the foreign king accused him of being unable to protect Will.  It gave him a small inner laugh.

              “However, what you face seems to not be an ordinary danger.  No one could be expected to defend well against something that has magic.”

              Frederick’s facial twitching slowed a bit as the foreign king… _Francis_ , the name suddenly broke through into Will’s mind… placated him with carefully woven words.

              “I am only bringing this up as I would like to offer my services in helping you fight this creature.  My servants are experienced with the ocean; fisherman as well as sailors.  This is the reason I have had them take up residence along your shore, rather than in your servants’ quarters.  And if we are able to rid  you of this monster, then I shall consider that our first payment in our trade.”

              Frederick nodded a bit too quickly, then paused to pretend to contemplate the offer.

              “If you successfully kill the creature that has harmed my mate, I will be very grateful indeed.  I would be happy to trade you any of my material goods in return.”

              Francis nodded, his smile slick and menacing, and Will diverted his eyes to his plate, afraid that he might give away that he _recognized_ him.  He was certain that this foreign king knew _exactly_ the spell Will was under, and if he caught even a faint inkling of Will breaking free of it, a report of that would be sent to his father.

             

* * *

 

              “I know him.  He works for my father.” Will said, frowning, as Bev pulled the corset over his head after dinner, finally unlaced and free. 

              “Are you starting to remember where you’re from?” she asked, a bit excited, though her mind was more busy undoing the laces of Will’s knee-high boots.

              “Not really.” he said, reaching up to clasp the shell that kept him trapped.  “But…I’m starting to remember some other things.”

              The sadness in his voice caused Beverly to stop in her fussing, and she stood up, leaving Will with one boot on and one stocking pulled halfway down.

              “I’m listening.” she said, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

              “I think…I think my father married me off.  To Frederick, against my wishes.” he said.  “I think I was in love with Hannibal before…”

              “Ah, so he _does_ have a name.” she said, giving Will a sly grin, and he winced as he realized he hadn’t meant to tell her. 

              “So your father didn’t approve of who you chose for an Alpha.” she said, bending down to begin unlacing his other boot.  “And sent you off to marry a king he considered worthy.”

              “Yeah.  This is sounding _really_ familiar.”

              “So then…Frederick _didn’t_ knock you up, did he?  And he didn’t put that mark on your neck.”

              Will’s hand flew up to his matemark and he felt the shell starting to grow warm.  He curled his fingers against the circular marks on his neck, digging them into the abrasions on his skin until it hurt, until he drew blood.

              _This is real, and you can’t make me stop feeling it, you can’t take away what is real_ he thought in his mind. 

              The shell faded and grew dark.

              “Yes.” Will said.  “Bev, I’m telling you this because I trust you and because I need _someone_ to know.  Frederick and I have never mated.  _Hannibal_ is Abigail’s father.”

              The shell glowed blindingly bright for a moment, until it was hot against Will’s skin, and he dug his fingers deeper into the gashes on his neck and fought back against it.  The light faded almost as quickly as it came.  His mind was getting stronger and it made him feel less helpless.

              She finished pulling off his last stocking, leaving him standing barefoot and in his undergown.  She rose to her feet and looked him straight in the eye.

              “One; I figured that out a long time ago, because she doesn’t look _anything_ like him, and two; I will never tell a soul, you have my word.”

              Will reached out and pulled Beverly into a tight hug, making her grunt with surprise.  She then reciprocated, wrapping her arms tightly around him in return, and his heart glowed warm for a moment knowing that he had such a good friend to rely on.


	6. Chapter 6

              King Frederick announced to all the castle that they were ‘at war’ with the creature in the ocean, and that no one, not servants, not fishermen, not _anyone_ who was not a soldier was to set foot upon the beach.  Will remained locked in his chambers with Abigail, guards stationed at both of their doors, bringing him anything he asked for but not permitting him to leave.

              The only steady company he had was Beverly, who essentially remained locked up with them, though she was allowed to leave if she asked.  They spent much of their time playing with Abigail; the happiness of her giggling as she beat Daddy at games enough joy to make the day pass; just enough light to bat away the hopelessness that he felt. 

              But at night, when Beverly had gone home, Will sat at his window and gazed out at the sea, eyebrows furrowed with worry, heart heavy from the separation between him and his bonded love.

              He was lying in bed attempting to sleep when he heard a faint grunting in the high-pitched voice of a toddler.  Concerned, he rose from bed to find his daughter pulling with all her three-year-old strength at the handle of the door that led to the hall.

              “It’s locked, baby.” he said, trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

              “Daddy, I _bored_!” she said; and he felt it too; having been locked in their chambers now for a week.  They might have been the most luxurious set of rooms in all the kingdom; but the walls still grew tired when they were all you saw.

              “Me too, muffin.  But the door is locked.”

              “But _why_?  I wanna go to the libarry!”

              His eyes grew sadder as he could not find an explanation that would make sense to her young mind.  Instead he sat on her bed and patted his knee.

              “How about I tell you a bedtime story?” he said.  She turned from the door and thought about this, then squinted her eyes.

              “Only if it a _new_ story.” she said.  Will smiled and nodded.

              “It’s new, I promise.”

              “Okay!”

              She bounded over to him, sitting beside him and curling up to rest her head on his lap.  He began to stroke her hair with his fingers as he often did when he was trying to get her to sleep.

              “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess locked in a castle.”

              She snorted.

              “Daddy, that _me_.  That boring.”

              He smiled sweetly at her.

              “Oh, no, this is a different princess.  _This_ princess was locked in her castle by magic.”

              Abigail sat up and widened her eyes, suddenly very interested.

              “The reason was the princess was in love with a fairy, who lived in the sea.” 

              Abby nodded, urging her daddy to continue.

              “But the king didn’t like that.  He wanted his daughter to marry a boring land Alpha.”

              Abigail wrinkled her nose and snorted.

              “So he put a spell on the princess.  She couldn’t leave the castle.  And the sea-fairy couldn’t get in.  They were apart.”

              “Daddy that sad!  Fix it!”

              Will closed his eyes and thought for a moment.  He dreamed.

              “Well, what breaks magic spells?” he asked.  Abigail’s eyes grew wide.

              “A kiss!”

              Will laughed, because if only that were true.  If only just one of the hundreds of kisses Hannibal had given him had set him free.

              “Yes, of course.  How could I forget.”  Will said, forcing a smile; though it wasn’t too difficult when he looked at Abigail’s joyful face.

              “But how is the princess going to kiss the sea-fairy, if she’s locked in the castle?”

              “Oh, oh I _know_ dis one!  I know it.” Abigail said, thinking.  Then her eyes went wide.

              “She need a key!”

              Will laughed at the practical simplicity of that answer.  Abigail was going to be a brilliant problem-solver, that was for certain.

              “Okay, so the sea-fairy made a key.  Then she waited until the next night, when she saw the princess in the window.  Using her magic, she floated the key up to her.  The princess plucked the magic key right out of the air.”

              Will made a plucking motion with his fingers and Abigail nodded furiously.

              “Then the princess waited, until alllllll the servants and guards were asleep.  She used the key and escaped, and ran as fast as she could to the sea, where her fairy Alpha was waiting.”

              Abigail was now staring at Will’s face with anticipation.

              “Her fairy swept her up into her arms, and they shared a kiss of true love.  The spell was broken, and the princess was free.  Then they swam into the sea where they lived together, happily-ever-after.”

              “Yay!” Abigail said, jumping up to plant a kiss on Will’s cheek.  “I like this story, Daddy.”

              Will gave her the most genuine smile he could, and returned her kiss.  Then he scooped her up into his arms and rose to his feet quickly, spinning her in circles very fast while she screamed and giggled.

              He then planted her on her bed and yanked her blanket up to her chin.

              “Now it’s time to sleep.” he said.  “Sleep so the morning comes faster; and then Beverly will be here and we can play.”

              She nodded vigorously and Will gave her another kiss to her forehead.  He then closed the door between their rooms softly, pulling it to make sure it was shut tight, so that he could lay on his bed and weep without his sadness reaching his daughter’s ears.

 

***

              Hannibal swam furiously up and down the coast, careful to keep himself hidden behind rocks or buried beneath the sand as Jack’s soldiers patrolled the waters and the shore alike.  They transitioned easily from mermaids to men and back, just as Freddie had done, no doubt as a result of King Crawford’s powerful magic. 

              Hannibal’s magic was nothing to be trifled with, either; however if it came to a head-to-head battle with the king, he was no match for that trident.  Which was why he spent his life reclusively, in hiding; sneaking up to the shore at night to seduce his own mate again, hoping that the strength of their bond would eventually overpower the spell and return his memory to him.

              Hannibal was continuously picking the soldiers off, one by one.  In the sea they stuck together while patrolling, looking for Hannibal; but they must have thought themselves safe on the land.  Hannibal sneered as he saw one wander far from their camp, strolling down the shore in the moonlight, looking up and down the shore at the land-plants, no doubt a novelty to him.

              They had once been so to Hannibal as well; but now he was sick of them.

              He dove beneath the water and shot towards the beach, rising behind rocks that he knew were there.  They were fools to think they could take him by surprise in this place; he’d spent three years here and new every pebble by heart.  The soldier didn’t know he was in danger until Hannibal was a few feet from him.  He spun around, raising his spear, but one soldier was nothing for Hannibal to deal with.

              With one tentacle he yanked the spear from his hand and he wrapped another quickly around his neck, lifting him from the ground, choking him so that he could not scream.  His hands rose up to claw at his neck.  Hannibal wrapped each of those wrists and yanked them away, and then wrapped his suckers around the merman’s face, twisting it quickly until he heard a snap.

              With the carcass he dove into the sea, speeding away from the beach towards the place he’d been living these past three years.  He didn’t want to leave any bodies to be found; a body was something to cause a panic, but a missing solider was only something to be mildly worried about, at least for awhile.

              Hannibal entered his cave; a small place hidden in the bedrock under the cliff upon which the castle sat.  It was well-hidden already, and then Hannibal had caused seaweed to grow thickly over the rocks, effectively hiding the entrance from anyone who might come looking.  The floor of the cave was littered with bones; the leftovers of Hannibal’s meals, along with various rare mollusks and corals and snails; his collection of magical items that he’d unsuccessfully tried to create antidotes to Jack’s spell with.

              Above him was a surface.  The cave had a pocket of air in it at the top, along with an island of rocks upon which Hannibal had carefully built a soft nest of seaweed and gull feathers over the years, just in case Will ever came to him during his heat.  It had never happened; and now that his heat was approaching again and Will was imprisoned, Hannibal did not even consider it a possibility.

              He left the merman carcass in the pile of others he was collecting at the bottom, some half-eaten, others nothing but bones now.  There was something very satisfying about eating your enemies. 

              He dove back out into the sea and raced towards the shore, ready to lay in wait for another, or, in hope against hopes, to see his beautiful Will wandering down the beach, hiding amongst the rocks, waiting for him.

             

* * *

              Abigail. Was. Bored. 

              Being stuck in her room was _no fun_.

              Okay sometimes it was fun.  Daddy was fun.  Bev was fun.

              But now Daddy was asleep and Bev was not there and Abby. Was. _Bored_.

              She wanted to go look at the swords in the library.

              She got out of her bed (bed was _not_ fun) and walked to the door and pulled on it again.  And again.  Still locked.

              She stomped her foot and stuck her tongue at the door, because it was mean, keeping Abby locked in. 

              Maybe it wasn’t locked.  Maybe if she was big, like a grown-up, she could open it.

              She looked at the table next to the door where the lamp was.  Yes, she could climb on that, and then she would be _big_ , and then she could open the door.

              She started climbing, but before she got very far the lamp wobbled and fell to the floor, making a loud crash.  Wide-eyed she hid under the table and looked at the door that led to Daddy’s room, knowing he would have heard it and would come in, and she would be in trouble. 

              But instead, the door to the hall opened.  A guard stepped in.

              “Princess Abigail?” he asked, his voice worried.  She looked in front of her and saw _the door was open_.  She ran through it, into the hall.

              “Princess?” she heard the guard call again, from inside her room.  She ran down the hall and around the corner, to her favorite hiding place, inside a big wooden bench that the top flipped up.  It was her best place for hide-and-go-seek.  Bev had showed her.  Daddy never found her when she hid there.

              She heard a lot of yelling; some guards and Daddy was yelling.  She bit her lip and wondered if she should come out.  Daddy would be worried and she loved Daddy.  She didn’t want him to worry.

              But she was only going to the library.  She was _allowed_ in the library.  She wasn’t breaking any rules.

              She heard the clomping of feet as guards ran by, and then heard it was quiet.  She lifted the lid just enough to see, and saw no one was in the hall.  She got out and closed the lid softly, just like Bev had showed her, and walked towards the library.

              When she got there, the library doors were closed.  She stomped her foot again.  Why was everything _locked_?

              But she wasn’t going back to her room.  Nope, nope, nope!  So she would find Bev.  Bev would play with her, Bev always played!

              Abby turned and walked down a new hall, one she never saw before.  Then another one, then some rooms.  Then she found a stairs.  She remembered Bev said she lived “down stairs”.  So Abby started to go down them, putting her hands out flat against the stone wall, just like Daddy taught her how.

              The stairs were very long.  Very, very long.  Sometimes there were doors that she couldn’t open.  One time there was a door already open, and she went in the room but it was full of cloth, and no Bev.  So she kept going.

              She got to the bottom, and walked into a room full of tables.  Lots and lots of tables.  And pots and pans and bags with white stuff in them.  The white stuff was fun to play with.  When she put her hand in it, the white stuff kept the shape of her hand!  She giggled and put her hands in it a lot, then pulled at the bag to get more out.  The white stuff flew into the air and got all over Abby and the floor.  She grimaced and ran away.  She didn’t want to get in trouble.

              She found another door.  But _this_ one was open, held open by a big rock.  She stepped out of it and her toes were on the grass!  The grass was wet and cold, and Abby looked up to see the moon.  She had never been allowed outside at nighttime!  It was exciting.

              There was a hill and Abby laid down and rolled, giggling as she spun and spun, going so fast on the soft grass!  There were no grown-ups to yell at her and tell her to ‘stop you’ll get your dress dirty’.  She got to the bottom of the hill and ran some more, giggling as her toes were tickled by the grass.  She ran up another hill, this one with lots of sand on it.  Then when she got to the top, she saw the sea.

              She paused in awe.  She had seen the sea, lots of times; Daddy and Bev took her to play in it on hot days.  But she had never seen it at nighttime.  It was different.  Black, instead of blue.  The moon was white and shined on it; the waves were so much bigger than in the daytime.  It was very pretty and Abigail wanted to touch it.

              She ran across the sand, the grains between her toes familiar and soft.  When she got to the water’s edge she stopped, remembering how cold the water could be.  She watched a wave crash along the shore and the water raced towards her toes, brushing against them.  She yelped from how cold it was and jumped back.

              “The sea would never hurt you, darling.”

              It was a big voice.  A big, deep grown-up voice.  Abby turned around to look at the beach, trying to find the grown-up.

              “Not there, sweetheart.  In the water.”

              Abby turned around and saw a man in the water.  He was big; so very big, much bigger than Daddy.  Bigger than her father even. 

              “Are Alphas allowed to swim at nighttime?” she asked.  She really really hoped she grew up to be an Alpha.  Alphas were allowed to do whatever they wanted!

              “They do when they live in the water.” he said.  It was then that Abigail noticed the rest of him.  He had on a black skirt, but no clothes on top.  Half-naked but half dressed in a beautiful skirt, and he lived in the water.  Her eyes grew wide. 

              “You the sea-fairy!” she cried, her heart pounding fast with excitement and hope.  “You him!”

              The face of the strange man smiled, and it was a smile full of love.

              “Is that what he’s told you about me?”

              “Mr. Sea-Fairy, you has to help!  Daddy locked in his room.  He can’t get out.  You has to give me the magic key!”

              “Magic key?” the fairy asked, tilting his head to the side, not like anything Abby had seen before.  He was definitely a fairy.

              “Yes, the magic key that open the door and let Daddy out.  So he can come and kiss you, and break the spell!”

              The fairy was surprised.

              “You know very much, for such a young child.”

              She nodded her head fast, until she was dizzy.

              “I smart.  Daddy says so.”

              “I’ll bet you are.” he said, and she saw tears slip down his face.

              “It’s okay, don’t cry!  Daddy will come kiss you and then everything will be alright!”

              “My dear child…” he said, but he said it with more love than other grown-ups.  This fairy was very, very good.

              “Don’t give up, Mr. Fairy!  You has to make the key.  Is it hard to do?  I can help!”

              “Is that really all that’s keeping your Daddy from coming to me?  A locked door?” the fairy asked.  Abigail nodded harder.

              “Alright.  Stay there, Abigail.  I will be back quickly.  If anyone comes, hide here, behind these rocks.  The sea may be cold, but it would never harm you.”

              Abby nodded, and then the sea-fairy dove into the water and disappeared.

              Abby tried to wait.  Waiting was hard.  Very very hard and not her favorite _at all_.  She picked up rocks and threw them into the water.  Then she drew lines in the sand and watched the waves come up and eat them.  Then she played tag with the waves; running close to the water and then running away when a wave came, daring it to catch her.

              Then she was tired.  She wanted to go back to her bed now.  But the fairy told her to wait; so she laid down on the sand and folded her arms under her head. 

              With a great splash, the fairy finally came back.  Abigail leapt to her feet and ran towards him, splashing into the water up to her knees.  She tripped over something slimy and started to fall, but then the fairy held her up with his magical arms.

              “You are so precious, do you know that?” the fairy said, sounding like he was going to cry again.          

              She nodded.  It made him chuckle.

              “Here, I made this for your Daddy, Abigail.”

              She smiled as the fairy held a beautiful, silver glowing ball out to her; shining like the moon.  She held out her palm and the ball melted away to reveal a key, one that shined in the darkness.  Then two little beads of light strung out from the hole at the top, wrapping around her neck, making a beautiful necklace for her.

              “Tuck it into your dress.  Don’t let anyone but Daddy see it.”

              She nodded, her eyes wide, her face serious.  She felt a wet slimy thing brush against her face, pushing back her hair.

              “Just let me get a good look at you.”

              She looked into the fairy’s face and saw _so_ much love there.  She knew then that Daddy’s story was real.

              “ _You_ my real fadder.  Not Grumpyface.”

              He gave another chuckle and she smiled.  She liked making him laugh.

              “You are incredibly smart.  As smart as my Will.” he said, his voice a soft whisper, more tears slipping from his eyes.

              “It okay.” Abigail whispered back.  She reached out her tiny toddler arms towards her father’s neck, and he pulled her in close so that she could hug him.  She felt two human arms wrap around her and hold her close, tight and warm.

              “Now go, my darling.  Before we are seen.  Be careful.”

              She nodded, and he lowered her back down to the beach, her feet touching the sand softly.  She waved, and he waved back, then dove into the water and disappeared, gone as if he never was.

              Abigail turned and began walking back up the hill.  When she got to the top of it, the grass was covered with grown-ups now, all shouting her name.

              “There she is!” someone cried, and they ran towards her, and she grit her teeth and closed her eyes as she knew she was in a loooooot of trouble.

             


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHICALLY DEPICTED SEXUAL ASSAULT AND ATTEMPTED RAPE.
> 
> If you would like to read an alternate version of this chapter that does NOT contain these things, you can find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11972463).
> 
> The alternate version of the chapter contains all the main plot points and its intent is to keep the reader informed so they won't be lost for Chapter 8, while avoiding any sexual violence. There is still regular violence, including blood, and the alternate chapter is rated M for this reason.
> 
> If you have any conerns, please send me an [ask](http://hotmolasses.tumblr.com/ask)., I will be happy to answer any questions.

              

 

 

              Will lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling dizzy and a bit ill.  Abigail.  She’d wandered off.  No one could find her.  If one of the foreign soldiers found her and took her…

              His heart started to race again and he had to chase the thought away.  Last time he’d worried himself into a panic and fainted, which was why he was in his bed, placed there by the servants.  He was _still_ not permitted to leave his chambers.  What kind of mother lost his own child, and then didn’t go look for her? 

              He rolled onto his side as the tears came, and the room swam in front of him.  His heart raced faster and he took deep breaths, trying to slow it.  He reached up a hand to brush away the strands of hair that clung to his forehead.

              He heard voices, but they were distant and garbled.  One of them was familiar, and he clung to it.

              “He deserves to know she’s alright, before his mind is gone for three days!  Don’t you have any heart at _all_?”

              It was Bev. 

              “It’s not appropriate for a child to be around an omega in heat!” Frederick’s voice snapped back.  Will’s heart was gripped with panic again.  Heat. 

              He sat up quickly and the room spun.  He was sweating, but he didn’t care.  He stumbled towards the door to his room and tried to open it, rattling the lock as he yanked with all his strength.

              “Abigail!” he cried.

              “Daddy!” he heard.  His heart soared.  She was found.  She was right there.

              “Baby, are you alright?” he cried through the wood.

              “Daddy I hafta see you!  It _very_ portant!”

              “See?” Beverly said, and the answer from Frederick was not immediate.  Will leaned against the door with his ear pressed to it, hoping.  He just wanted to hold her.  Just one more time, while he knew who her father was; while he could remember the truth, before Frederick took him in his heat and he lost everything.

              “Alright.” Frederick said, his voice seeming to have a bit of compassion in it.  “Just as long as you stay with them.  Abigail leaves with you, and stays in the spare nursery until it passes.”

              “Yes, of course.” Bev said.  “You know I would never let anything happen to her.”

              Will grit his teeth.  As if he would ever harm _his own daughter_.

              But then he heard the rattle of a key in the lock and he darted back to his bed, laying upon it as if he were weak.

              “Daddy!” Abby cried, her little feet padding across the room in a rush.  She was a state.  Her nightgown was covered in flour and grass stains and sand, besides being stiff and having clumps of seaweed stuck in it.

              “Goodness, where have you _been_ Abigail?” he said, and she struggled to climb up onto his high bed.  He reached down and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest.  He inhaled, and the scent brought sparks to his mind, tingling his skin.  Hannibal.

              Will looked into her eyes and saw she was biting her lower lip.  He looked up to see Bev standing at the foot of the bed, and Frederick standing in the open doorway.  Will glared at him.

              Bev followed his line of sight and turned towards the door.  Frederick tried to step into the room, but she was quicker, slamming it closed in his face.

              “Beverly, open this door at once!”

              “Just a moment, Your Highness!  The Queen is not in a state to be seen.”

              “Of course he isn’t!  He’s in pre-heat!  I’m his mate; you let me in!”

              Bev turned to them with a look that said ‘hurry’.

              Will took both of his hands and brushed Abigail’s dirty hair out of her face.

              “Where did you go, baby?”

              Abby leaned down to whisper against her father’s ear; though her whisper was plenty loud enough for Beverly to hear.

              “I found the sea-fairy.  He real and he love you and you has to kiss him.”

              Will’s eyes teared up as he realized that Hannibal had _seen_ her.  He’d seen their daughter, and held her, and got to know her. 

              “Don’t cry, Daddy!  It gonna be okay.” she said.  She reached into the top of her nightgown, and Will’s eyes grew wide with wonder as a shining silver key was revealed on a thin, nearly invisible string tied around her neck.  “It for you, from him.  He love you.” she said.

              Will’s eyes were wide with wonder as he slid his palm slowly from Abigail’s face to the key, clasping his fingers around it. 

              “It to unlock the door.”

              Will nodded, his vision swimming as his eyes welled up with tears.  Their daughter was incredible.  He couldn’t even begin to imagine how she had managed to accomplish this.  Perhaps she had a bit of her father’s magic in her.

              He yanked the key, and the thin string broke.  Quickly, he shoved it under his pillow and into the crack between the mattress and the headboard.  He then lifted his hands up to stroke Abigail’s face, leaning up to plant kisses on her forehead.

              “You are so brave.  So smart, and so brave.”

              She smiled brightly at him.

              “Go with Bev now, sweetheart.  Daddy needs to be alone for a few days.”

              Abby nodded, as if this all made perfect sense to her.  He couldn’t begin imagine what she thought he would be doing.  He knew he himself didn’t understand heats until he was almost old enough to have one himself.

              She plopped to the floor where Bev reached down a hand to clasp hers.  Abby blew him a kiss and Will caught it, blowing his own back.  He caught Bev’s eyes as they left and knew she understood his pain; the fear of being claimed by an Alpha he didn’t want.  He knew she knew it well, from her own faded matemark; having been bitten only once and then never again, by an Alpha who didn’t love her.

              The door slammed closed and he heard the lock slide back into place.  He let his head fall to the pillow and rested, trying to calm his racing heart and panting breaths, though he knew there was little use in that.  He reached under the pillow and between the crack to feel it; to make sure it was there and still real.  It was.  The key hummed in his palm; warm and powerful.  It was magical, alright; and he had no doubt that it possessed the ability to unlock any door he wanted it to.

              He shut his eyes tightly and tried to fight his body’s natural instincts.  He only had to last until the night, when everyone was asleep.  He could take the one or two night shift guards that would be posted outside his door.  All he had to do was escape and run to the sea, where he knew Hannibal would be waiting for him.

              For the first time since his father’s soldiers had come, Will felt a surge of hope. 

 

* * *

 

              Several times Will tried to use the key.  He waited for nightfall; listened to the guards change shifts outside his door; watched the shadows of their feet flicker under from the lamplight in the hall.  He lay on the stone floor because it was cooler; his chest heaving as he panted, a film of sweat already forming on his forehead.

              He rose, already wearing nothing but a thin nightgown, and walked towards the bed.  The moment he wrapped his fingers around the key the shell illuminated, making his mind feel hazy.  Will fought it, and pulled his hand out, walking towards the door with the key in his hand. 

              The next he could remember, he was sprawled on his back in his bed, his thin nightgown clinging to him from his sweat.  The key was not in his hand.  He rolled over and reached for it, finding it back between the mattress and the headboard, safe in its hiding place.

              A second time Will grabbed it and tried to reach the door, the shell glowing brighter as he moved towards the door, his mind growing hazier, his thoughts erasing with each step he took.  He fought it; feeling the new memories he’d made with Hannibal growing fuzzier; losing the connections he’d discovered.  The memory of who the visiting king was faded; he knew he’d known his name this morning but could no longer recall. 

              Will opened his eyes again and was back on his bed.  With frustration he growled and rolled to his side, tossing the bedside mirror from his nightstand.  It hit the wall and shattered, and he heard a ruckus outside his door.

              “No!  The King said _no one_ was to enter but him.”

              “But what if the Queen is injured?  Should we not…”

              “He is in _heat_!  If you open the door you might try to take him yourself.  Do you want to be hung?”

              “I’ll fetch the King.”

              Will rose to his feet and jammed his hand in the place where he hid the key.  One guard.  Now was his chance.

              He surged towards the door, his singular goal in mind of doing whatever was necessary to get to Hannibal.

              The shell ignited with brilliant illumination, knocking Will to the floor.

              He lay on the stone, panting.  He tried to think, but couldn’t.  It must have been his heat; his mind was growing fuzzy.  There was something important.  Alpha. 

              “Alpha.” he said aloud; the warmth becoming too much.  He reached down and pulled his nightgown over his head, depositing the sweaty garment beside him.

              He heard the latch of the door and his heart raced with excitement.  His Alpha was coming.  He panted and spread his legs, the cool stone of the floor pressed to his back, not providing a tenth of the comfort his Alpha would.

              The door opened and Will scented the air, searching.  A rancid smell assaulted his nose and he recoiled.  Not his Alpha.  Will closed his legs and pulled himself up into a sitting position, too dizzy to stand.

              The strange Alpha strode towards him and the door clanged shut behind him, locking.  Will crawled backward until his back hit the wall, trying to get away.

              “Not my Alpha!” he cried, his voice loud and certain.  “Not mine!”

              “Shut up.” the Alpha growled, removing his gloves and unbuckling his belt.  “Soon I will be.”

              Will’s eyes grew wide with fear.  He slinked along the wall until he bumped against his nighttable, then curled into the corner that it formed with the wall, trying to hide.  He watched with terror as the Alpha undressed in front of him, the scent of him growing stronger as he removed his clothes, revealing his powerful muscles.  Will trembled as he thought of trying to fight this Alpha off, knowing he would be unable.

              Fully naked, the Alpha marched towards Will and reached out two hands, picking him up as if he were a child.  Will screamed and struggled, hitting the Alpha with his fists as hard as he could, feeling only solid muscle where he struck.  He was tossed to the bed, face-down, an impossibly strong palm pressed to his back.

              “No!  Not mine!  No!” Will shrieked.

 

* * *

 

              Hannibal tore a chunk of soldier’s flesh from his throat with his teeth, swallowing it as the blood sprayed forth across his body and the beach.  He was closer to the castle than he normally allowed himself; but the soldiers had grown wise over the past few days and had stopped wandering far from their main camp.

              He heard the scream of a terrified omega and splinters of fear pierced through his veins.  He lifted his eyes up towards the castle and looked at Will’s window; the same window he’d stared at longingly for these past three years, watching his Will sit peacefully but melancholy as he gazed out at the sea.

              He was not peaceful now.  Hannibal raged across the beach, his tentacles tossing boulders as if they were pebbles as he rushed towards the castle walls, forgetting about the spell, his instinct to protect overriding his ability to think.

              He was nearly there when a shock as powerful as a bolt of lightning knocked him back, the yellow crackles of the power surging their way up the wall, momentarily illuminating the invisible barrier that kept him out.  Dazed and convulsing, Hannibal heard his omega scream again. 

              Shouts from the soldiers echoed over the dunes and Hannibal’s mind came back to him quickly.  He was too enormous to hide on the land, so he chanted the easiest invisibility spell he knew.  It wasn’t perfect; but in the darkness of night he hoped it would be enough.

              He then rushed towards a stand of trees and buried himself in the shadows and tried to think.

              There was only one possible influence he had inside that castle, and he didn’t know where it was.  If Abigail had not been able to get his charm to Will, then it would do him no good.

              He heard Will scream again; the desperate sound of an omega in deep distress, and he decided it didn’t matter.  If Abigail still had it, then it would at least protect her.

              He closed his eyes and chanted the words that would transform the charm from a passive key to a magical dagger, designed to harm any land-creature while being harmless to anything that belonged in the sea.  It would be useless against the mermen that patrolled the beach—but if Will could only cross the barrier out of the castle, Hannibal could protect him.

             

* * *

 

              Will sobbed as the Alpha pinned him to the bed, his mouth sucking against his neck, his saliva dripping down over Will’s skin.  He could feel the Alpha’s cock rutting against his ass and he struggled with all his little might, even as the shell glowed blindingly brightly, erasing his thoughts before they even had a chance to form.  It didn’t matter; he didn’t need them.  His instincts told him this was the wrong Alpha; he was mated, and this was not his mate.

              Another light started to shine from beneath Will’s pillow.  This one was silver, like the moonlight on the waves, and it distracted the Alpha above him for just a moment.

              “What on earth…?” he asked.  Will didn’t know what the light was, but he remembered that it was _good_.  He reached for it, feeling hard metal against his fingers.  He pulled it out and saw a dagger, glowing and brilliant.  Without hesitation he reached over his shoulder and jammed the dagger into the Alpha’s face. He screamed; the warmth of his blood flowing down over Will’s back.

              His hands were gone as he reached up to protect his face.  Will wriggled his way out from under him, the Alpha’s blood dripping down his back as he stood, and pointed the dagger at the Alpha.

              “Let me out.” he said. 

              The Alpha glared up at him, his hands clutching his left eye as blood poured over his cheek.

              “Never.” he said.  He rose to his feet, trembling as blood seeped between his fingers.  “I merely have to wait another day.  You may have some mind left to you now; but once you are fully in heat, you will _beg_ for my knot.”

              The Alpha— _Frederick_ , Will recalled, marched towards the door and pounded on it with a fist.  It opened and the guards turned their heads away in bashfulness at the king’s naked, bloody state.  It then slammed shut behind him, but Will stood triumphant, clutching the dagger given to him by his Alpha, the blood of his enemy dripping down his back.

              He clasped the shell firmly in his fist and raised the blade to the chain.  He attempted to slice it, but to no avail.  It was obvious the dagger was magic; but the shell was more powerful.  Still, it gave him hope.  Even kept far away, his Alpha was looking out for him.  His Alpha.  Will furrowed his forehead as he tried to remember his name.  He couldn’t. It was gone. 

              It didn’t matter.  He didn’t need to know his name to recognize him.  Will was certain that once he escaped the castle, he would know which Alpha was his.  The sea.  They always met by the sea.  All he had to do was reach the…

              The shell around his neck grew blindingly bright, and Will collapsed to the ground, the dagger clattering as it skittered across the stone and clanked against the far wall.


	8. Chapter 8

              Will’s heat grew worse.  He panted on the floor, his slick dripping from between his legs now, coating his thighs as his body trembled with the need to mate.  He reached up and stroked his erection, groaning softly at the pleasure it gave him, shaking as he orgasmed and earned a few moments of relief before the burning returned.  He ached, deep inside his body, desperate to be filled.  He often found himself burying his fingers as deeply as he could into himself, unaware of when he’d done it, not able to stop after realizing it.

              The urge to whine was strong, but he fought it.  He knew once he whined the wrong Alpha would be back to claim him.  Several times Will tried to crawl towards the magic dagger, knowing it was his only way out, but the glow of the shell around his neck made him forget his plan before he could move near it.  The heat then kept him from re-thinking of it; more and more of his mind getting lost in the haze of need.

              The shell only glowed softly now, having few thoughts to erase as Will lay panting on the floor, fingering himself and stroking his dick.  He arched his back and came, and the glow faded, returning only when his mind did.  Will could feel his consciousness slipping from him; the ability to think would soon be taken away from him, not by a magic spell but by instinct.  He would lose his choice and be mated to the Alpha in the hall, and with a sob, Will realized he could not win.

              He gave up fighting his heat, and let it come.  He lay on his back and let his eyes roll up into his head, feeling the deep pulse of hormones flood his veins and change him from a man into a beast, needing only to be mated, wanting only to be bred.

              With the last shreds of his mind being lost to the heat, the shell around Will’s neck faded and grew dark.  He was no longer a thinking creature; there were no thoughts to erase.  He was nothing now but an animal driven by instinct, and he gave a loud, needy whine that pierced the air, calling for any fertile Alpha to come and claim him.

              And come an Alpha did.  Frederick flung the door open, smugness on his bandaged face as he gazed down at the thing that writhed on the floor, ass in the air, hole open and fluttering with want.

              “Shall we lock the door behind you, Your Highness?” the guard asked.

              “No need.” Frederick said.  “Just close it, for my modesty.  In fact, you may leave your posts now.  He won’t be putting up any more fight.”

              “Yes, Your Highness.”

              They bowed and took their leave, closing the door softly but not locking it.

              “Alpha.” Will whined.

              “Yes, I’m here.” Frederick said, beginning to remove his clothes.  When his tunic fell to the floor Will got a strong whiff of it, and his nose crinkled and he snorted.  Not his Alpha.

              Will’s mind might have been gone, but he was _claimed_.  His body knew who his Alpha was, and this was not him.

              Thoughtless; nearly blind from his eyes being so widely dilated, Will crawled towards the wall.  There was something there that would get him closer to his Alpha, and that was all he needed to know.  Without much more than the whisper of a thought to drive his action, the shell remained dark, having nothing to erase.

              “Still trying to get away?  Pathetic thing.” Frederick said, walking towards Will, fully naked, stroking his cock as he moved, squeezing the knot already swelling from the heady scent Will was giving off.  “Of course, if you are true mates with that _beastly_ thing, I suppose even in heat you would crave only him.  But he’s nowhere near you.  You’ll be taking my knot and you’ll be liking it.”

              Will reached the thing that would get him closer to his Alpha.  When the Wrong Alpha reached down a hand to touch his shoulder, Will’s entire skin prickled with pain. 

              “No!” he cried, pushing the thing he held against the Wrong Alpha’s face.  He screamed; the sharp blade sliding into his cheek, blood pouring down his skin and coating Will’s hand.

              “Alpha!” he cried, his eyes trying to search the room, finding it difficult to see.  He ran towards the door as the wrong Alpha stumbled, trying to pull the blade from his cheek, his hand burning as it clasped the hilt of the magical dagger.

              Thoughtless, driven by instinct alone, Will had no qualms about running down the halls of the castle naked and bloody.  He knew the way to his Alpha; he had gone this way many times and his feet followed their own footsteps, leading him through doors and down stairs, his body burning with need, his lungs panting with effort. 

              He ran out into the cool air of the night, servants adverting their eyes as their Queen ran in front of them naked.

              “Alpha!” Will cried, racing towards the sea, where he knew his Alpha was.  He ached; every part of him burned with emptiness.  “Alpha!”

              He reached the water and continued on into it; the idea that water could drown him did not occur to him.  He walked out into the waves and felt fingers wrap around his arm.

              “Your Majesty, if you would come with me, I will take you to your Alpha.” a voice said.  Will’s heat addled-mind didn’t notice that the man who held him had no legs, but that they disappeared into a tail beneath the water.  He only knew this hand wasn’t his Alpha’s and yanked his arm away, walking further out into the sea, until it was too deep to walk and he began to swim.

              “Alpha!” he cried again, and then more hands were clasping him; so many of them, above the water, below the water.  They dragged him under and Will did not know he should hold his breath.  He breathed in and it burned.  He tried to cough and it burned more.

 

* * *

 

              Hannibal barreled towards the shore when he heard Will’s voice screaming for him over the dunes.  He flung his entire girth against the mob of mermen that held Will under the water, flinging their bodies high into the air with his powerful arms.   He wrapped two tentacles around Will and yanked his body above his head, where he could breathe and was safely out of reach of their enemies.  He dashed both humans and mermen alike against sharp rocks, breaking their backs.  The water filled with blood as limbs were torn from torsos, tails dismembered and heads crushed by boulders.

              Through it all Will coughed, the water leaving his lungs as he must have tried to inhale it; not remembering that in his current state, he couldn’t.  He did not smell of fear, but rather curled his face into Hannibal’s tentacles, purring as the battle raged in the water below.

              Then more soldiers came swimming towards them, their tails flashing in the moonlight as they raced with spears out, ready to destroy.

              “Hold your breath, my love.” Hannibal commanded.  He could see there was no comprehension on Will’s face; but his instinct to obey was fully intact.  He took a deep breath in and Hannibal dove below the surface.

              Hannibal raced through the water at an incredible speed, forcing Will to close his eyes, hoping that he was able to hold is breath long enough.  Jack’s soldiers chased after them, as swift as Hannibal was in the water, and gaining as the drag of carrying Will slowed him down.  He then paused and waited for them to approach, posturing as if he were about to fight.  When they were close enough he expelled a full spray of ink, speeding away as he heard them all cough and sputter in the blackness that surrounded them.

              Hannibal dashed through the entrance to his cave and rushed to get Will above the surface, his mouth opening wide as he gasped for air.  Hannibal gently lowered him to the soft nest upon the rocks he had made so long ago, turning Will onto his belly to help him cough the water out.  He stroked Will’s hair and back of his neck with two gentle tips, trying to calm him while his tentacles roamed the rest of his body, assessing the damage.  Will attempted to curl into all of them,  trying to purr, trying to whine though all he could do was sputter.

              “Shhhhhh.” Hannibal said, stroking Will’s face and the back of his neck.  “Just breathe.”

              Will quieted and Hannibal was able to begin applying some salve to the scrapes on his skin.  The mermen that had tried to hold him had scratched him with their nails as he was yanked from their grasp, leaving him covered in marks that were not from Hannibal.  As Hannibal tended to him, Will smiled and lifted his hips to present.

              “ _Alpha_.” he cooed.  The scent of an omega that felt safe wafted up to Hannibal’s nose, followed by the delicious smell of slick permeating the air.

              “Yes, my love.  I am here.”

              Will whined and presented his hole higher, breaking even Hannibal’s determined resolve as he felt his phallus begin to inflate.  He had to finish tending to Will’s wounds first however, so he brought a tentacle to Will’s hole and teased around the rim.  He whined; a loud, high-pitched sound that echoed off the walls around them. 

              “Yes, oh yes!” he cried, and Hannibal pushed it into him.  He whined again and pushed back, ache on his face turning to desire, then to bliss. Without shame Will rutted, fucking himself on Hannibal’s arm while he tended to his wounds with his human hands.

              “Cock next?” Will asked, purring as he emanated satisfied, elated pheromones.  Hannibal gently stroked his hair and cheeks, his heart blooming with warmth at Will’s innocent debauchery.

              “In a little while.  First I must make sure you are healed.”

              Hannibal could see Will struggle and fail to understand; but then his eyes rolled back in his head and his smile returned, his body only knowing that it felt good, the scent of his pleasure filling the cavern, making Hannibal’s heart beat faster in his chest.

              Will continued to whine and fuck himself on the tip of Hannibal’s tentacle, purring with contented relief.  His happiness to be held by Hannibal had him choking back another kind of tears.  In the midst of mindless heat, Will was still his; only his.  He had fought his way blindly out of the castle to come to him.

              The scent of Will’s heat began to permeate the air of the cavern as Will dried.  The water that had covered him was replaced by a sheen of sweat, glistening and delicious, and Hannibal found himself subconsciously licking at bits of Will’s skin as he worked to heal him, shuddering as the flavor rolled down his tongue, threatening to break his resolve.

              Will thrust back on Hannibal’s tentacle and gave a high-pitched whine that pierced Hannibal’s brain.  He trembled, his phallus emerging against his wishes, throbbing with the need to take the delicious thing writhing before him.  He forced himself to continue healing Will, his mind becoming more foggy from the scent of needy omega by the moment, until he was growling without realizing it, his phallus swollen thick and dripping.

              Finally, all of Will’s major wounds were healed, and Hannibal’s resolve crumbled.  He wrapped every one of his limbs around his mate and pulled him to his body, pressing Will’s back to his chest, entwining them close together.  He was absolutely drunk on Will’s pheromones now; completely lost to the scent of him; barely able to form cohesive thoughts.

              “Mine.” He purred in Will’s ear.  “I will take you and breed you and fill you with my seed until you swell with my child.” he growled, tightening the grip of all his arms around Will, pinning their bodies together.

              “Yes, Alpha.  Mate.” Will cooed, his desperate cries now changed to flirty, delicious whines, both soothing and tempting to an Alpha’s ears.  Hannibal snarled with need.  He pressed Will’s face and chest to the pile of seaweed and feathers and Will presented to him, eager and purring.  Hannibal pulled the tentacle out from him and Will whined again; an irresistible sound that drove Hannibal to plunge his cock in deep.

              Will keened, arching his back, the feel of him racing up Hannibal’s nerves until his entire body convulsed.  Unprepared for how good it would feel he released, which caused Will to keen again and orgasm himself, Hannibal’s seed spilling out of him as there was no knot to seal it in.  They were a wet, slimy mess and it only served to turn Hannibal on further, as the dryness of land-life had never been pleasant to him.

              Hannibal pinned Will down with his tentacles and began to thrust, rocking his phallus deeper and deeper into his mate, who keened and cried for more.  Will’s tongue emerged to lick at the tentacle nearest his mouth, his hands reaching out to clasp whatever part of Hannibal he could reach.

              “Alpha.” he cooed, his entire body flushed pink.  Hannibal thrust into him again and Will rocked with him, pushing back to take more, enticing, encouraging.

              Hannibal felt his knot swelling already, and finally there was no need for them to hide; though in the state he was in he wouldn’t have been able to keep quiet.  In the safety of his lair he let out a deep, long growl, twisting all of his arms around Will’s body to pull him close as he raised him up from the presentation of a human to the proper position of a mermaid.

              Hannibal entwined his tentacles around Will’s legs, lashing them together, desperate to make his mate feel _right_ to him.  He grazed his teeth over Will’s neck and he tilted his head to the side, welcoming him, opening his body up for him.  Hannibal continued to thrust, winding a tentacle around Will’s dick, stroking it to bring him more pleasure.

              Hannibal’s knot pushed against Will’s rim and he keened again, his voice echoing against the walls.

              “Yes!  Alpha, take me!”

              Hannibal growled into his ear and pushed, his knot swelling its way up his length, stretching Will wide as it went.  When it reached the tip Will’s body sealed around it, his muscles squeezing Hannibal tightly.  They both cried out in unison, Will’s high-pitched whine along with Hannibal’s deep roar, and tumbled into ecstasy together.  Hannibal gave his seed to Will, who orgasmed in response, their bodies convulsing as one as pulses of euphoria spread through them both. 

              The need to claim Will again was powerful.  Will was _his_ , and the world had tried to disagree with that for the past three years.  He needed to show how much Will belonged to him, and _only_ him.  The feeling of possessiveness grew until Hannibal snarled and opened his mouth, grazing his teeth over Will’s matemark.

              “Yes, Alpha!  Bite!” Will cried; after all they had been through needing Hannibal to re-claim him as badly as Hannibal needed it himself.  He opened his mouth wide, sinking his sharp, deadly teeth into the side of Will’s neck.

 

* * *

              Will felt the pain of his Alpha’s teeth as they sank into his neck, followed by the satisfying pleasure of being _owned_.  His entire body relaxed, all of his muscles losing their tension as he surrendered to his Alpha. 

              Through the haze of heat, a spark ignited in Will’s mind.  Something buried long past; something he’d thought he’d lost.  It rose up like a bubble, growing larger as it sped towards him.  It burst, and the light returned to Will’s eyes.  Memories flashed before him in flickers, like pages in a book being fanned.  Swimming down a dark tunnel to meet his doom.  Meeting a monster and making a deal with it.  The elation of discovering he was his true mate.  The euphoria of their first bonding.  The tenderness of being held as Will swelled with his child.  The love of being provided for as his Alpha hunted for him when he grew too round to swim. _Hannibal_. His name was Hannibal. The triumph of returning to the castle, mated, bonded; the victory over his father.  _Jack_.  His father’s name was Jack.

              Opening his eyes in the morning to his father looming over him, holding a brilliant glowing shell.  His soldiers pinning down a helpless, very pregnant Will to tie it around his neck. 

              “It’s for your own good.”

              _Francis._  The “king” who came to visit Frederick was _Francis_ , Jack’s most trusted general.  His servants were Jack’s soldiers.  A magic spell to keep them apart wasn’t enough.  Banishing Will to the land wasn’t enough.  Jack had sent _an army_ to make sure they stayed apart.

              Then through it all, Will saw a piercing silver light.  It called his name and he reached for it.  The bond of his mate.

              “Hannibal!” he cried, his voice echoing off the walls of the cavern as the teeth of his mate remained plunged into his flesh.

              “Hannibal!  Hannibal, my mate, my Alpha!” he cried.  Hannibal released his teeth from Will’s neck and gazed at him with wavering eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed into his lover.

              “You know me.” he said.

              “Yes, yes, I know you!” Will replied.  “I remember everything.”

              The shell that imprisoned Will glowed impossibly bright, fighting the bond between mates, trying to overcome it.  Will clung to the silver light that was Hannibal in his mind, _knowing_ that their bond was stronger; throughout these three years it had never broken.  The shell began to hum, then to ring, until the sound was deafening and it vibrated against Will’s chest.  Hannibal tugged back with his knot then, reminding Will that they were tied, and with that final declaration of connection, the shell shattered into a thousand glowing splinters, becoming nothing but dust in the air.

              With a cry that was not from desire, Will tilted his head to the ceiling and screamed.  His legs that Hannibal had entwined so tightly together began to meld.  He thrashed at the strangeness; held firmly in place by the arms of his mate, keeping him from dashing himself against the rocks.  His knees fused first, the sound of bones crunching as they changed shape, followed by his thighs, then last his shins and ankles.

              Then from his pink flesh emerged a scale.  Then another; then groups of them.  Through it all Will convulsed, voiceless after that first scream, the pain too intense to express.  Hannibal held him firmly in his tentacle arms, keeping him safe and close as more scales spread over his one leg.

              Then seemingly all at once, Will’s bottom half bloomed with beautiful green and turquoise scales, spreading from his knees up to his waist, and then down to his feet, which grew and stretched until they unfurled into a pair of glorious, delicate fins.  There was still the sound of crunching bone as Will’s knees vanished and became vertebrae; until the rigidness of his legs was entirely gone, replaced by the flexibility and muscle of a strong, powerful tail.

              Will gasped for air suddenly as his gills were dry.  Understanding immediately, Hannibal flung them both from the rocks and into the water, where Will continued to tremble as his body finished its transformation.  Through it all Hannibal held him, until slowly his tremors abated, his entire body aching from head to fins.  Will tried to turn and curl into Hannibal, only to find himself still firmly knotted.

              “Shhhhh….” Hannibal cooed, his voice sounding so much more right in the water as he whispered against Will’s ear.  Will buried himself into Hannibal’s chest, never more grateful that his mate had the most powerful arms in the sea, keeping him entwined and safe even as his body continued to ache.

              When Will was finally able to open his eyes, he looked down at his tail and tried to flick his fins.  They obeyed him, exactly as they should, and he let out a loud string of sobs.  He was _free_.

              Hannibal’s fingers reached up to stroke his face as he continued to whisper in his ear, but in the water, Will could _smell_ him again, and he knew Hannibal was as moved with emotion as he was.  Together they cried, Hannibal’s death-grip relenting so that he could stroke Will’s tail with his tentacles, feeling it beneath him, feeling how _right_ it was.

              “It is so good to see you again, my love.” Hannibal said, his voice cracking with emotion.

              “I’m me.” Will sobbed, leaning his head back so it fell on Hannibal’s shoulder.  “I’m finally _me_.”

              Hannibal continued to feel every part of Will’s body, and Will closed his eyes to savor it; the _rightness_ of it.  As his Alpha soothed him, the pain began to fade, and Will’s heat slowly began to encroach upon his brain again.  But it was a _natural_ feeling; it was right; and so he didn’t fight it, but let it take him, melting into his Alpha’s arms, entrusting him to take care of him until he came back to his senses.


	9. Chapter 9

              Will’s eyes fluttered open as he lay in the silt at the bottom of the cavern.  He could feel his Alpha behind him, gently stroking his hands over his belly and his tentacles over his neck and face.  He toyed with the new matemark, making it sting, making Will’s eyes flutter with happiness.

              Will purred, and he felt his Alpha pull him closer.

              “Oh, how I have missed you, my love.” Hannibal said.  Will turned his face to plant kisses upon his lips. 

              “I’m here.” Will said.  “My heat is fading.  I’m here.”

              Hannibal reached up to stroke his cheek with his fingers, a sad and joyful smile upon his lips.

              “You are.” he replied.  “I can see you.”

              Will kissed him again, trying to turn further but unable to because of the knot.  They kissed long and languid; still both drunk on Will’s heat pheromones, even as their minds were returning to them. 

              “You still feel as heavenly as ever.” Will purred, nuzzling his nose into Hannibal’s neck, breathing in his scent.  “As sweet as when we lay in your cavern, buried in the nest of seaweed I’d made, readying for the baby.”

              Something itched at the back of his mind.  Something important.  He looked down at his body and smiled, the haze of heat still making everything feel pleasant and good.  His tail was back; though he could hardly see it for how tightly Hannibal’s arms were wrapped around it.  He would have sucker scars for days.  Beverly was never going to let him hear the end of…

              Will stiffened and tried to jerk up into a sitting position.  Hannibal stirred at his sudden movement and his grip loosened.  Will tried to swim away, only to find himself held tight by the knot.

              “Shhhh.” Hannibal said, stroking him.  “We are tied, my sweet love.”  Hannibal purred; his mind nearly as lost as Will’s had been, inundated with the pheromones of an omega in heat.

              “Abigail.” Will said.  He tried to struggle away again, but the knot was firmly locked in place.  “Abigail!” he cried, the scent of his fear springing into the water.  “She could be in danger!  The spell is broken, what if she…”

              He looked down at his tail in horror as he imagined his precious daughter, helpless on the land, unable to swim, unable to walk, unable to breathe.  For all he knew, she was already dead.

              The scent of Will’s fear reached Hannibal, and inhaling it snapped him out of his pleasured daze.  Will felt Hannibal tense behind him, and felt his knot shrink at a pace that almost hurt.  He pulled out of Will and rose upright, his muscles tightening with anger and fear.

              “Are you out of your heat, my love?” he asked, turning Will’s body so they faced each other.  Will could see Hannibal still fighting the haze his own mind had been in; trying to clear it.  He took several deep breaths, finding them clear of Will’s heat-scent.

              “Yes.” Will said after a moment.  “Yes; I’m free of my heat.  And I’m free of the spell.  We have to rescue our daughter!”

              “Immediately.” Hannibal said, his face darkening with anger as the heat daze left him.  He reached out to clasp Will’s hand.  “Swim beside me, my love; and let us wreak havoc upon those who have hurt us.”

              Together they raced from the cave, leaving behind all that Hannibal had built for the past three years; an unwanted pile of bones and corpses, useless spells and the dust of a shattered shell.

 

* * *

 

              The moment Jack received word that Will had escaped the castle, he began barking orders at his staff for how to manage the castle in his absence.  He gathered up a hundred more soldiers, as it seemed Hannibal had depleted half of the original forces he’d sent and he wasn’t about to be defeated by that _thing_.  He knew that even if they managed to re-bond and break the spell, Will’s heat would still last several days, hopefully giving him enough time to reach them and find them while they were still mating and helpless.

              Jack raced through the water at breakneck speed, his powerful tail and trident magic making him leave his soldiers far behind.  They would arrive perhaps a day after him, but he couldn’t afford to wait.  He had to find them while their minds were lost.  It was his best hope of killing Hannibal, and freeing Will from his slithering grasp.     

             

* * *

 

              It was night when their heads rose from the surface of the water, just far enough out to sea that they didn’t fear being seen.  Will’s eyes darted up to his bedroom window, frowning when he saw it was dark.  If Bev was in his chambers with Abigail, she would have lit the lamps in his room.  Perhaps they were still in the other bedroom, the one where Abby slept when Will had his heats.

              “What are you thinking?” Hannibal asked him, his mouth carefully above the water, since sound did not travel as far in the air.

              “I’m trying to figure out the best way for us to get to Abigail.  I’m not certain where she is.”

              “We shall find her.” Hannibal said.  The confidence in his tone immediately put Will at ease, whether it was realistic or not.  “You know your way around the structure.  I shall carry you and protect you, and you will guide me.”

              Will nodded once to show his understanding.  To emphasize his point, Hannibal reached out and wrapped two arms around him, one coiling about his waist, the other just under his arms.  Will curled into the touch, finding himself comforted the tighter Hannibal held him. 

              “I have taken care of nearly half the soldiers guarding the beach, though there will still be fighting there.  I intend to move as quickly as possible towards her.  It is helpful that it’s night.  You should be able to last hours before your gills become dangerously dry.  Though it might be uncomfortable to breathe…”

              Will tensed his muscles anyway and set his jaw.

              “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect Abigail.”

              Hannibal pulled him close quickly and placed a palm on the side of his face, emotion making his eyes waver.

              “I know, my love.”

              They kissed, quick and sweet.  Then they parted and began to swim towards the shore.

             

* * *

 

              The monster that rose from the water was as vicious as it was terrifying.  Slick and black, even in the moonlight, enormous tentacles wrapped around boulders and tossed them at the sleeping soldiers, the sound of crunching bone echoing off the jagged cliffs near the dunes.  After that initial assault, half the soldiers wisely fled into the sea, the flashes of their tails as they transformed vanishing beneath the waves.

              Hannibal roared, and the soldiers who stayed to fight raised their swords and spears, some even more terrified as they saw Will, lashed to Hannibal’s back by his tentacles, his blue-green tail flashing in the moonlight as he flicked it at those near him, rage in his eyes.

              Tentacles lashed out to yank the weapons from human hands, pulling with muscles so strong that men who dared to not let go had their arms dislocated from their sockets.  A few tried to rush Hannibal, only to have their feet knocked out from under them by the sweep of one powerful tentacle, their heads knocked against the rocks on the shore, killing some, knocking out others.

              Those that tried to sneak up on him from behind were seen by Will, who shouted to Hannibal where they were; a beast that had no blind spots.  One soldier—Tobias, Will remembered—managed to rush Hannibal from behind until his spear nearly pierced his back.  Will reached out with strength he wasn’t used to and clasped the spear in his hands; the muscles of a mermaid much more powerful than those of a mere human.  Tobias, still wearing the human form Jack had given him, stood no chance.  For a moment their eyes met, and in his expression Will showed every ounce of rage he felt at having been kept prisoner for the past three years.

              He tore the spear from Tobias’s hands and turned it around, plunging it directly into his heart.  He fell with his back into the water, the splash mixing with his blood as it washed over the rocks.

              The sounds of battle quieted around them as Hannibal tore the head off of the last solider who dared to stand against them.  Without pause, Hannibal unclasped the two tentacles which kept Will strapped to his back and dipped him into the sea to get him wet once more,  before he pressed Will tightly to himself and rampaged across the land, sand and rocks flinging in every direction as he raced towards the stone wall.

              For the first time, nothing held Hannibal back as he reached out to touch the stone.  He roared with triumph, his suckers making wet popping sounds as they pulled him up the wall, climbing it directly towards the window he had watched Will from for so over a thousand days.

              The window was too small for Hannibal to fit through, but that was inconsequential to him.  He wrapped his suckers around the stones at the edge of it and pulled, the mortar cracking and the enormous stones coming loose within seconds.  Hannibal let them fall to the ground and slithered his way in through the window, into the room Will had spent the last three years being imprisoned within.

              It was strange for him, being in it now.  In some ways it felt even more familiar than the sea.  He knew every crack, every stick of furniture.  How many nights he had lain in that bed, dreaming of another life?

              He turned to look at the face of those dreams, now twisted in rage and anger.  He forced himself to focus.  They had a daughter to rescue.

              “Through there is her room.” Will said, pointing at the doorway.  When they reached it, Hannibal held him out towards the door so that Will could open it with his own hands.  How many times he had rushed through this door to comfort a crying child?  Now he opened it with level of dread and fear he’d never before experienced.  He braced himself for what they might find.

              Hannibal pushed Will through first, with the idea that if Abby was in there, she would be less frightened to see him.  It was dark; not a lamp was lit.  Will sniffed the air, searching for the scent of his daughter.

              “She’s not in here.” he said.  “She must be across the hall…”

              Hannibal began to pull him back out.

              “Wait.” Will said.  He turned towards her bed, and saw upon it the stuffed Stag doll that she loved so dearly.  It would never survive in the sea; but perhaps having something familiar with her for a short while might help her transition to her new life.  Will reached out and took it, clasping it tightly in his fingers, not permitting himself to think of the other reason why he might want to have it; as a memento of his lost daughter.

              Hannibal then thundered towards the door; the door that had kept Will locked in for so long. He attached his suckers to it and with ease yanked the wood from its hinges, the door splintering as it was tossed against the stone wall beside Will’s bed.  Hannibal emerged into the hall and there, they met soldiers.

              Some were Jack’s, others were Frederick’s.  In the confined space of the hall some were able to get their swords close to Hannibal’s flesh, the sound of it slicing his skin wet and sickening.  Hannibal immediately lashed Will to his back, his tentacles smashing bodies against the walls, the sound of clattering swords bringing hope to Will’s ears.  Some soldiers screamed, some ran; and others foolishly tried to stand their ground.  Hannibal divested them of their weapons and limbs easily, the red of their blood splattering across his skin and the stone walls.

              When they were all dead or chased away, Hannibal again moved Will to in front of him.

              “To the right.” Will said.  Hannibal followed his direction, moving faster than Will had ever done on two legs, coming upon the door to Abby’s spare room in seconds. 

              “There, door on the left!"

              Again, all of Hannibal’s rage seemed to diminish.  He held himself in perfect control as he held Will up to the door, allowing him to push it open gently, in the hopes there was a little toddler inside they wanted to avoid frightening.

              The bedroom was empty, but the lamps were lit.  Will’s heart raced with fear and hope.

              “Is she there?” Hannibal said.

              “No, but.  Come in further.” he said, seeing that the door that led to the powder-room was open, and lamps were lit inside.  Hannibal unquestioningly obeyed him, slinking his enormous form in through the doorway. 

              “There.” Will said, pointing.  Hannibal crept slowly towards it, holding Will out in front of him.  Will’s heart pounded with hope in his chest as they entered the power-room.  He looked over to the bronze tub and saw it was filled with water.  _Bev_ , he thought, his pulse beating with hope as he and Hannibal both peered over the side.

              At the bottom slept a little mermaid, curled up with her head resting on the end of her stubby tail.  A beautiful, black, shining tail; her chest moving in and out softly as she breathed in the water.

              Will choked back a sob.  He clutched the stag doll to his heart, and felt Hannibal’s hands pull him in close, holding him to his chest.

              “She is alive.” Hannibal said.  “And so perfect; a mixture of the two of us…”

              Before he could finish, a scream from the doorway pierced the air.  Will struggled to move his head up so he could see.  Hannibal raged, his tentacles flying out to wrap around the human, twisting to begin to crush, when Will saw who it was.

              “No, Hannibal, stop!” he cried. 

              Perplexed, Hannibal stopped his tightening, though he didn’t release Bev from his grasp.

              Bev’s eyes darted from the monster’s face over to the voice that had spoken.  Her eyes somehow grew wider, her gaze tracing up and down Will’s body, staring at his tail as it glistened in the lamplight.

              “ _Will_?” she said.  Hannibal turned his face, still angry, though growing calmer.

              “You let him go!” Bev said, slinking an arm free and punching Hannibal’s tentacle with it.  “He might be half fish now but he’s the Queen of this castle, you monster, you…”

              “Bev, meet Hannibal.” Will said.

              She stopped in her punching and looked up at Will’s face, frowning at his absolutely calm and unafraid expression.  Hannibal slowly lowered her to the floor and she stood on wobbling legs.  Her eyes darted to the tentacles, squinting as she looked them over, then looked over Will’s body, covered in sucker marks.  He watched her put the pieces together and understand, then watched suspicion come over her.

              “Hannibal.” she said, turning to face Will, unable to look at the monster for long.  She squinted at his neck. 

              “Your shell is gone.”

              Will’s hands flew up to his neck, if only to remind himself it was, indeed, gone.

              “Yes.” he said.  “I was enchanted, Bev.  I didn’t know.  It had me imprisoned.”

              She continued to stare at his tail, which he flicked just for her benefit.

              “It’s real.”  
              “Can I…touch it?”

              At that, Hannibal snarled and she leapt back, pressing herself to the wall.

              “Okay, okay, sorry.”  
              “Hannibal.” Will said with motherly authority in his tone.  Hannibal calmed, then sighed, then moved Will forward so that he was directly in front of Beverly.

              “This must be the one you called your friend.” Hannibal said.  “Beverly?”

              Bev’s eyes widened and she darted her eyes to look at Hannibal’s face.

              “It talks!  It knows my name!  You…told him about me?  You’re in love with a sea monster, Will!  _You’re a mermaid!”_

              Will could only give her a sheepish smile and a shrug.

              “Yes.”

              She gaped.

              “Daddy!”

              The sound was the most beautiful thing Will had ever heard.  He turned to see his daughter leaning on the edge of the tub. 

              “Daddy, yook at me!  I a mermaid!” she said, diving into the tub and swimming in a circle, giggling.  He smiled, forcing his tears not to come for fear of upsetting her.

              “You are.” he said.  “You’re beautiful.”

              He felt Hannibal’s tentacles tense around him.  Abigail stopped her swimming and looked her daddy over.

              “Daddy, _you_ a mermaid!” she said, her eyes growing wider with awe.  She then seemed to finally notice Hannibal, her little face ignoring every one of the meanacing tentacles to look directly into his eyes.

              “Sea fairy Dad!” she said.  “You came!  You came you came you came!  You turned me and Daddy into _mermaids!”_

              At that, Hannibal laughed.  It was a deep, rumbling laugh, a beautiful sound, one that brightened the darkest corners of Will’s heart.  He was _happy_. 

              “You are a brilliant child.” he said.  He reached out a tentacle towards her, dipping it slowly into the water and lovingly wrapping it around her waist.  “How would you like you and your daddy to come live in the sea, with me?” he asked.

              “Yay!” she said, throwing her arms into the air to show her joy.  Hannibal then moved her into Will’s arms, where he wrapped them tightly around her, planting kiss after kiss after kiss to her face until she scrunched her nose to make him stop.

              “Look what I have.” Will said.

              “Stag!” Abigail said, holding out her arms for her beloved toy.  She squeezed it to her chest as Will crushed her to himself in return.  Then her eyes widened as a thought struck her.  She turned to face Hannibal.

              “Can Bev come too?” she asked, and the family of three turned to look at the one human in the room, still standing in shocked awe by the wall.

              “Is she important to you, Abigail?” Hannibal asked.  The little mermaid nodded emphatically.

              “Yes, she is.  That Bev.  She my friend.”

              Hannibal turned, his tentacles holding Will, who held Abigail, who clutched her stuffed stag doll in her arms.

              “You are welcome to come with us.” Hannibal said, Beverly’s face showing that she could not contemplate that, her brain still trying to understand the situation she was faced with.  “I see now that the reason my daughter has survived these past three days is because of your care.” he said, gesturing with a hand to the tub full of water.  “If you should decide to take us up on this offer, come to the shore of the ocean tomorrow, after the battle is finished, when it is safe, and we shall discuss it.”

              Beverly only nodded, her knees still shaking as she leaned against the wall for support.

              “So this isn’t goodbye, right Will?” she asked.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

              “Yes.” he said.  “I promise.”

              Then they heard the sound of soldiers shouting and clattering down the hall. 

              “We must go.” Hannibal said, and was through the door as quickly as he spoke, holding his family tightly against his back as he rushed into the hall to face the soldiers.

               These soldiers were mostly Frederick’s, and were even more easily intimidated by Hannibal’s appearance than Jack’s army had been.  Nearly all of them simply ran; though a few saw their queen and princess in the clutches of a monster and attempted to stand their ground and fight.  Will’s heart hurt for them, and for a moment he considered asking Hannibal if there was a way they could get by without killing them.

              But for those who attacked, there was not.  With his arms now full of Abigail, Will was helpless, and when the blades of swords came near their faces, he was all too grateful for the tentacles that protected them.  He curled Abigail into his chest as tightly as he could, and she was incredibly brave, hiding her face in his neck but not screaming or crying.  She protected her stag doll between them, whispering to him that it would be okay, the sea-fairy would keep them safe.

              Will was glad that she hid her eyes and didn’t see the soldiers being torn to pieces around them.  Their blood painted the walls as Hannibal threw their torsos, divested of limbs, out of his way behind them.  He moved towards the door that led to Will’s room, their nearest exit, but when they were nearly there, he stopped.

              Will tried to turn his head to see over Hannibal’s shoulder.

              “Francis.” Hannibal said, nearly spitting the name, and Will’s blood turned cold.  His father’s greatest general, who was sent to lead this army in order to keep Will away from Hannibal, and from _the entire sea_ , if that was what it took.

              The scar on Francis’ lip was from _Hannibal_ ; from the battle fought between them when Will was first put under the spell and ripped from the sea.  Francis and his soldiers had won that fight; but he had also caught them by surprise, attacking while they were sleeping. 

              Now, once again, Francis appeared to have the upper hand.  Armed with a sword, with several of his soldiers whom Hannibal had not killed on the beach gathering behind him, he faced a weaponless Hannibal who had a helpless mermaid and a child in his arms to protect.

              “You could have lived long lives, as long as you stayed apart.” Francis said.  “Instead you choose to die together.”

              Will heard the clatter of swords being unsheathed, and then Hannibal’s roar as he attacked.  Hannibal rose up off the floor, their heads now near the ceiling of the hall, blocking the soldiers from getting to his family with his body.  But within the small confines of the hallway, Hannibal had little room to work; unable to dodge or move away, Will heard the sound of swords plunging into his flesh, then smelled his blood as it dripped onto the floor. 

              Will covered the back of Abby’s head with his palm, covering the ear that was not pressed to his shoulder.  He could feel her tears against his skin, but she was incredibly brave and did not make a sound. 

              Hannibal continued to back down the hall, until they came to an intersection that Will knew led to the grand staircase.  That would bring them to the ballroom, which had a terrace that overlooked the sea and would be their fastest route out of the castle.

              “Hannibal, turn left!”

              Without question, Hannibal trusted Will.  He maneuvered his enormous body around the corner, still walking backwards as he fought Francis and the soldiers that chased them.  Furniture that lined the hall was crushed under his powerful tentacles, splinters of end tables and shards of vases tossed at their enemies, who paused to shield their faces.  Tapestries and paintings were torn from their mounts, crumpling to the floor as they were trampled first by Hannibal and then by the feet of soldiers.

              Then the wall opened up, revealing the wide balcony of the grand staircase. 

              With room to maneuver, Hannibal flailed his arms wide, two soldiers immediately getting tossed over the rail, their bodies landing with a crunch on the hard tile below.  Francis screamed and dove forward, attacking with recklessness, swinging his sword with all his might.

              “You will not take any more from me, monster!” he cried.  His onslaught was ferocious and sloppy; the attack of a man who had nothing to lose and did not care whether he lived.  Several times Hannibal attempted to grasp the blade in his hands, only to have it ripped out, cutting his flesh.  When he tried to grab Francis’ arm directly he was too quick, moving his sword to slice instead.  With the distraction of his rampage, Hannibal fell victim to the three remaining soldiers behind him, all of them able to slice Hannibal’s flesh, his blood now dripping down to the floor, as black as his skin.

              One cut Hannibal not on his arms, but deep against the side of his stomach.  He buckled, his cry of pain bringing tears to Will’s ears as he clutched Abigail tightly to his chest.  Then with another vicious swing, he attacked the base of the arm that was wrapped around Will and Abigail.

              The powerful muscles that had held Will so preciously safe faltered.  He slipped from Hannibal’s grasp, his body plummeting to the floor where his tail crumpled beneath him, useless.  Instinct drove him to put an arm out as the floor rushed up to meet his face, and in that moment, the blow of a sword struck his other arm.

              White pain pierced his brain.  He screamed, and Abigail screamed.  Then she was wrenched from his bleeding arm by a pair of human hands.  Will looked up to see Francis, holding his flailing, screaming daughter in his hands, and then turn towards the stairs.

              An anger such as Will had never felt in his life boiled through his blood.  He searched his surroundings in a manner of seconds, finding within reach the sword of a fallen soldier.  He dragged himself forward the few inches he needed and grabbed the blade, the only part he could reach.  Not caring that he sliced his hand he pulled it towards him and swung, hilt out, at the back of Francis’ knees. 

              They buckled; the general losing his balance.  He began to fall forward, towards Will’s snarling teeth, when their eyes met and nothing but revenge showed on Francis’s face.

              He turned and tossed Abigail over the rail as he continued to fall.

              “Daddyyyyy!”

              “Noooooooo!” Will screamed, his voice booming off the walls of the ballroom as he watched his daughter plummet to the floor below, his heart falling with her.  He turned against his enemy, tears in his eyes.  He pulled the sword towards him and turned it to its proper direction, wrapping his bloodied hand tightly around the grip.  With all his pain and anger, he lifted it and swung it across Francis’ stomach, slicing him along his belly.  Blood poured out of him, his eyes widening in shock as he fell to his knees, then to his back.

              In those seconds Hannibal regained his composure.  Without Francis to hold their position, he disposed of the remaining soldiers quickly, smashing one into the wall so fiercely his armor crunched, tearing another’s body clean in half.  The third he slammed into the ceiling, his head cracking open, and let his carcass fall lifeless to the floor.

              “Abigail!” Will cried, dragging his body to the rail to try to see over, his vision blurred by his tears.

              “Daddy!”

              The sound of her little voice rang through his heart and set it ablaze.  She was alive!

              Hannibal met his gaze and no words needed to pass between them.  He pulled Will into one of his few arms left uninjured and flew down the stairs, leaving a trail of slick, black blood behind him.  He turned around once he reached the bottom and there she was, wriggling and still clutching her stag, in the arms of Frederick.

              “Frederick, let her go!” Will cried, his voice demanding and full of force.  He no longer needed to subjugate himself to this worthless Alpha, and he _finally_ understood the reason why he could never stand even to look at him.

              “You might be in love with this beast, Will, but you leave our innocent daughter with me!” he cried, his one good eye glaring at Will with more gall that he’d realized Frederick had.

              “No!  You not my Fadder!” Abigail shouted.  She turned and opened her mouth, revealing two tiny rows of razor-sharp mermaid teeth.  Frederick’s eye widened with horror just before she sank her teeth into his arm, causing him to scream and drop her.  Before she reached the floor Hannibal’s tentacle was there to catch her, pulling her close to him, cradling her and Will together against his chest.

              Then with a roar that shook the chandeliers, Hannibal reached out two arms and wrapped them around Frederick, one around his neck, the other around his feet.  Frederick’s hands flew up to the tentacle that choked him, his face turning red, then purple.  Hannibal stretched him, and Will covered Abigail’s eyes as his head was torn from his body, blood spraying out from his neck.

              Hannibal dropped both parts of him like trash, then turned his attention to the little girl that he held in his hands, close to his heart.

              “He not my Fadder!” Abigail repeated.  “ _You_ my Fadder.” she said, looking up into Hannibal’s face.  With a trembling lip Hannibal smiled down at her, and he took the time to lean and press a kiss to her forehead, wiping a strand of hair out of her face with a finger.

              “And I shall protect you with all I have.” he said.  “My beautiful Abigail.”

              Will reached out his arms and held Abby close to him, kissing her forehead over and over.

              “Daddy, you hurt!” she said, her eyes growing wide as she saw the blood on Will’s arm and hands.

              “It’s alright.” Will said.  “Hannibal can heal us once we reach the sea.”

              Abigail nodded, her father having magic matter-of-fact to her.  Then Will pointed to the terrace that overlooked the sea.

              “There’s our way out, my love.” he said.

              Hannibal then wrapped his family up in his tentacles once more and made his way to the window, where the sweet, gentle breeze of the beautiful sea reached them, making Will’s drying gills open in anticipation.

              Hannibal climbed his way down the castle wall, leaving a trail of blood in his wake.  He labored as he crossed the grass and moved over the sand, his injuries finally getting to him.  The sea was so very close; they were almost free.

              Then with a great and terrifying roar, an enormous wave rose up out of the ocean without warning, and swallowed them up.


	10. Chapter 10

              The water sucked them violently out to sea, a current too strong for Will to swim against.  Abigail was ripped from his arms, and even his scream for her was swallowed by the rush of water around him.  He couldn’t see in the blackness of night, his body tossed in an insurmountable whirlwind.

              Then the familiar strength of a tentacle wrapped around his center, steadying him, muscles powerful enough to hold him in the tumult.

              “Abi…!” he cried, but then the water slowed and he heard her crying, her little voice echoing in the water of the sea.  Without hesitation Hannibal sped towards the sound, pulling Will with him, until an unnatural, bright yellow glow appeared in front of him, and Will’s every muscle tensed.

              “Father!  Let her go!” Will cried.  He bolted forward towards Jack, feeling Hannibal’s arm reluctantly release him.  Will raced towards his father, his trident clasped in one hand, a screaming Abigail held in his other arm.

              “William, stop!” Jack bellowed, his voice as powerful and commanding as Will remembered it.  Will obeyed, more out of habit than anything else, his eyes trained only on his daughter.  Jack wouldn’t harm her, he told himself.  He was an angry and controlling merman, but not a monster.

              Jack turned to fully face him, his eyes flashing with anger.

              “I have tried to reason with you in every way I know how.” he said, his gaze falling to the fresh claim-mark on Will’s neck.  “Except for the truth.  And this is my failing; I have been trying to protect you, but my treatment has been too soft.”

              _Too soft_?! Will clenched his jaw and held back his scream of anger, only because his daughter was squirming in Jack’s arm and he had to think of her first.

              “Daddy!” she cried, finally seeing him, reaching her stubby arms out towards him.

              “Let me have her, Jack.”

              “You will stay where you are, and you will _listen_.” Jack snapped.  “You _cannot_ remain mates with Hannibal.  He is not what you think he is.”

              Will snorted with derision.  The idea that Jack knew more about Hannibal than he did would have been laughable in another situation.  But until his daughter was safe, he pretended to play along.

              “Oh?” he asked, and he saw the surprise on Jack’s face as it seemed to him Will was listening.

              “Will, I have tried to spare you this truth.  I have tried everything in my power to keep you safe from the monster that is Hannibal, while not hurting you.”

              Will set his jaw tightly and grit his teeth.  But then moving in the darkness behind Jack, Will saw a flash of tentacle, and then the whites of his lover’s eyes as he crept up behind him, utterly silently.  So he continued to pretend to listen.

              “Hannibal is evil, Will.  Not just a criminal.  He’s a witch, who uses his powers ultimately only for his own gain.  He murders, for his own entertainment, and then he _eats_ his victims.  He’s a predator, who hunts mermaids for his prey.  For years he had the wool pulled over my eyes, and I allowed him to be an advisor in my castle.  But eventually I saw the truth.  I attempted to kill him, but he escaped.  I don’t know what spell he cast over you to make you fall in love with him, but I know he did it only as revenge to me.  He doesn’t love you, Will.  He doesn’t love your daughter.  He is only looking for his own gain; which is simply, solely, to eat mermaids.”

              Will struggled to keep his eyes trained only on Jack’s face, so as to not give away that Hannibal was behind him.  He listened to Jack’s words and felt flashes of empathy; the ability to understand another’s point of view a curse for him.  Were he Jack, he may have made all the same decisions Jack had made.

              Except that Jack was entirely wrong.  He _had_ hurt Will; deeply, permanently.  He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to live a normal life again, having spent three years as a human.  He was changed in a permanent way, against his will, all because Jack wouldn’t _believe him_ that Hannibal was his true and undeniable mate.  There had been no spell.  Hannibal had been as taken by surprise by their bonding as Will had.

              “Don’t you understand what I’m saying to you, Will?” Jack cried.  “Hannibal is a _killer_ ; he _eats mermaids_.”

              Will saw the gentle tips of tentacles hovering just over Jack’s shoulders now, ready to strike.  The time for listening was over.  He made sure to look Jack straight in the eyes when he finally spoke, letting his face melt from false interest to real decisiveness.

              “I know.” he said, his voice as certain as gravity itself.  “I’ve always known.”

              Jack’s shock was enough to make him lose his concentration.  Hannibal’s tentacles whipped out of the darkness behind him to snatch their daughter from his grasp.  She screamed from surprise and Jack turned his head, away from his trident.  Hannibal attempted to clasp that too, but it flared in its brightness, the same color of the shell that had held Will prisoner, making him fight his own mind.

              He heard the hiss of Hannibal’s flesh as it burned, and he jerked it away, unable to touch the magical rod.  Instead he vanished into the darkness, Abigail’s screams becoming quieter sobs as she realized who held her.

              Jack screamed with rage, his trident glowing brighter, illuminating all the water around them, revealing where Hannibal hid, hunched on the sea floor.  The tip of the trident became blindingly white, and Will’s eyes grew wide with horror as Jack turned to face his mate and his daughter.

              “Father, no!   You wouldn’t hurt her!”

              “She is nothing but the offspring of that beast!” he screamed.  “Have you not noticed that her tail is black?  She is his progeny and will be destroyed with him!”

              As Jack lowered his trident, Will saw Hannibal turn and dart away.  Jack sped after them, and Will raced behind.  Hannibal could not hide; he left a trail of blood in the water, which Jack easily followed, catching up to him within seconds.  He raised his trident again, ready to strike.  Will dove towards him, and struck Jack in the side of his head with a fist.  It did little more than distract him, but for now that was enough.

              “William!  Back away!” Jack cried.  Hannibal began to swim away again, heading towards the shore.  Will didn’t know how far from it they were, but if they could get back onto land it would be the safest place.  Jack had no dominion there.

              Jack moved to give chase, but Will reached up to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck.  He knew he was no match for an Alpha, and indeed Jack dislodged his arms with ease, but it was enough to give Hannibal a head start.

              “I have tried to reason with you, William!” Jack screamed.  “But if this is the only way; so be it!”

              Jack changed directions, swimming up towards the surface.  Will chased after him, clasping his tail, holding him down.  With a single powerful flick, Jack shook him and sprang into the air, his trident glowing brightly as the sea rose to support him on a pillar of water above the surface.

              Will lifted his head above the water and watched Jack search the sea with his eyes, no doubt using his magic to find Hannibal wherever he was.  He set his teeth with rage and pointed his trident, a powerful beam of light emanating from it, blasting enormous waves from the water where it struck.

              “No!  That’s my _family_!” Will cried, swimming up the pillar of water that held Jack, his fingers grabbing at his fins to pull him down.  Again he was flicked away, and when he steadied himself, he saw Jack’s entire body glowing.  He watched with horror as he _grew_ , his body becoming larger and larger until his tail sat upon the seabed, his torso and head still emerged from the water; truly a giant monster.

              “I have had enough of you causing me trouble, Hannibal!” he cried, his voice deep and deafening.  “An army of my finest soldiers are on their way!  You do not stand a chance!” 

              Will paled.  Another army.  There was no way they could fight them in the condition Hannibal was in.  Will rushed towards the shore, hoping that he would be able to find Hannibal there and they could escape to the land.  He had no plan beyond that; but he knew Bev would help them somehow, even if they had to live in a lake for the rest of their lives.

              Blasts of Jack’s trident exploded the water around him, boiling it, scalding him.  He ignored the pain, the need to protect his daughter driving him above all else.  Behind him, currents began to move, the sea splashing in tumultuous waves that crashed against each other, moving in opposite directions, absolutely unnatural.  Jack lifted his trident towards the sky and lightening flashed into the sea, causing Will’s skin to burn.  Smaller fish rose to the surface around him, dead.

              He reached the shore and clung to a boulder.  One moment he was high above the water; the next the sea rose to submerge him.  The waves roared against the shore, washing the bodies of dead soldiers into it.  Will dove beneath the corpses and hoped they would hide him as he dashed towards the beach.  He reached the shallows and climbed up onto a rock.

              “Hannibal!” he cried, searching in the darkness for his love.   “Abigail!”

              “Daddy!” he heard, and turned to see her, washed up on the shore, helplessly flopping against the sand.

              “I’m coming, baby!” he cried, diving into the sea.  He reached the edge of the water and dragged himself onto the land with his arms, wrapping her tightly to his chest.

              He rolled onto his back to look out at the sea, tears streaming down his face as he saw his father’s rage in it.  The waves rolled so high and so deep it looked like they might swallow the land itself.  The sky was covered with black clouds; not a single star could be seen.  Lightning struck the sea, killing everything near it, and in the center of it all loomed an enormous, terrifying Jack.

              “Where’s Fadder?” Abigail cried.

              “I don’t know, baby.” he said, his eyes darting along the shore, looking for his love.  Then, clinging to the rocks, he spotted a blob of blackness; suckers stretched out along them, wrapping around them to hold himself steady in the tumult.

              Will tried to move towards him, but then an enormous wave rose from the sea and swept him into it.  Will clutched Abigail to him, swimming as fast as he could towards Hannibal, fighting the current. 

              A new wave crashed against the shore, and Will rode it, letting it bring him to Hannibal.  He landed upon his back, his hands clasping his shoulders tightly, pressing Abigail’s tiny body between them.

              “Fadder?” Abigail cried. 

              “Hannibal?”

              Beneath them, Hannibal stirred. 

              “I’m here.”

              His voice was weak.  Will sobbed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek.  Abigail copied him, kissing his chin, where she could reach.

              “Can you move?” Will asked, smelling the blood as it swirled in the water.

              “Not easily.”

              Will clung to him as another wave crashed over them, the undertow trying to pull them apart.  This time he held on, and when it receded the family clung to the rock again, holding tightly to each other.

              Will looked out at the ocean and saw Jack moving towards the shore, the water swirling around him in a deadly whirlpool that would suck them to their deaths.  His eyes searched the water, and Will took a tiny bit of relief from the realization that he hadn’t seen them yet.

              Then he searched the land, looking for a way they could perhaps get back inside the castle and hide from the storm.  His eyes darted along the shore, looking for a route, when they fell to the docks, to Frederick’s warship.

              It was the craziest idea he’d possibly ever had.  But Jack’s ignorance of human things might be enough for him to get close enough to use a canon against him.  He’d seen Frederick’s soldiers use them in celebration enough times to know how to work them.

              “Hold her.  Keep her safe.” Will said, lifting Abigail from between them to place her in Hannibal’s hands.

              “Will.” he said, and in his voice, Will could hear his sadness and fear.  Will turned to give him what could be their last kiss, then dove into the sea and raced towards the ships.  He wouldn’t be able to sail it by himself; and even if he could, the wind was whipping in chaotic directions that would make sailing impossible.

              But if he could get Jack to come to him…

              He reached the side of the ship and found a rope ladder.  With strength that came only from adrenaline Will pulled himself up with his arms until he flopped to the deck. 

              A wave crashed over the deck; something that initially gave Will a jolt of fear as his brain still reacted as if he were human.  But when the water reached him he realized it was a blessing, allowing him to swim up the deck in seconds rather than having to drag himself by his arms.  He reached the hatch that led to below deck, where he hoped he would find at least one dry canon.

              He turned his face towards the enormous monster and screamed as loud as he could over the wind.

              “Jaaaack!” he cried.  “I’m stuck; help me!”

              He saw Jack’s face turn; his rage even more pronounced on his large face.  He started moving towards Will, the whirlpool of sea that sucked towards him slowly creeping towards Will’s ship.

              Will yanked open the hatch and fell down the ladder, the slippery wood making him lose his grip.  He ignored his bruises and dragged himself towards the canons, searching for one that was already loaded.

              He found one not too far away.  The back was closed, the fuse protruding from it, beckoning to be lit.  He fumbled through some crates, searching for some flint.  As he looked he felt the ship beginning to move, being dragged by the powerful whirlpool towards Jack, even though it was anchored. 

              He found what he was looking for and held the stones up to his face, feeling their dryness.  He glanced out the porthole, watching as the looming figure of his father grew closer, sucking the ship in towards him, no doubt not realizing just how dangerous it was.

              “Will?” Jack cried, his voice concerned, and for a brief moment, Will felt guilty for what he was about to do.  His childhood memories came back to him; of Jack playing with him and teaching him.  But then he thought of his own daughter, and none of that mattered.

              “I’m trapped down here!” he cried.  “Inside the ship!”

              He saw Jack turn and reach an enormous hand out towards the ship.  He wasn’t quite large enough to lift it, but he stopped its motion, water pouring in the portholes in the back as the whirlpool pushed against it. 

              Jack held it steady, with Will’s canon pointed directly at his middle.  He began to strike the flint, sparks flying in every direction, landing on his arms and burning his skin.  He continued to strike, having started fires enough times to know exactly how to do it, his mastery of things human much more familiar to him than swimming in the sea felt now.

              With triumph, he saw the flame catch and the fuse begin to burn.  The ship creaked as Jack held it steady, and Will watched with horror as he lowered his trident, ready to blow it apart.  Whether it was to rescue Will or destroy him, he didn’t know, and he found he didn’t care.

              Just as Jack’s trident began to glow, the fuse vanished inside the canon and Will covered his ears.  It blasted, the cannonball flying into Jack’s stomach, piercing it.

              His enormous voice screamed, blood pouring from the wound.  Before Will’s eyes he began to shrink, the whirlpool sucking him down.  Will’s ship went with it, Jack no longer able to hold it in place, the wood splintering as it was torn apart by the violent currents.  Will escaped out of the hatch and was torn away, his body tossed by the power of the waves, unable to swim against it, as helpless as a jellyfish.

              Then everything calmed.  The raging of the sea slowed, the waves reduced in height.  The whirlpool weakened enough that Will could escape it, and he dove towards the glowing yellow light of the trident, now back to its normal size at the bottom of the sea.

              Will saw Jack there, hunched over, clutching at his stomach with his free hand, the other still holding tightly to his weapon.  His breathing was labored and he glared up at Will with rage.

              “You have truly betrayed me.” he spat.

              Will let his real hatred for Jack show on his face then, for the first time.

              “You betrayed me first.” he said, swimming towards him.  Jack tried to raise his trident, but Will was faster.  He wrapped his fingers around it, preparing for it to burn him as it did Hannibal. 

              Nothing happened.  Instead he felt the cool metal rod against his palms begin to pulse as Jack tried to chase him off—to no avail.

              “I’m your son.” Will said, suddenly understanding.  “A rightful heir; and you are dying.”

              Jack snarled at him, and with a final pull, Will yanked the trident free from his weakened fingers.  Will backed away far enough so that Jack couldn’t reach him, and gave him a triumphant sneer.

              The trident glowed powerfully in his hands.  Will stared at it with awe, unbelieving that he was actually holding it; the source of the magic that had kept him imprisoned for so long, and now, it would free him.

              “You don’t care about me.” Will said, meeting Jack’s gaze.  “You don’t care that I love Hannibal.  You imprisoned me against my will; you made me fight my own mind.  You tried to kill my daughter.  You banished me to the land; you’d rather see me live as a _human_ than see me be happy with my rightful mate.”

              Jack sank further to the sand, clutching his wound with both hands now, his blood seeping into the water as he struggled to breathe.

              “I was trying to protect you…from a monster…”

              “ _You_ are the only monster here.” Will snapped, and lowered the trident to point it at Jack.  His eyes grew wide with fear as it began to glow.

              “Will, no!  Please, I’m sorry.  You’re right; I shouldn’t have cast that spell on you…”

              “Too late.” Will snapped.  With only the thought of it, Will caused the trident to shoot forth a beam of light, powerful and brilliant.  It exploded against Jack, and then he was no more; his body vanishing into dust that dissipated into the water around him.

              Not giving him a second glance, Will raced towards Hannibal and Abigail.  He rose his head above the water to see that the clouds had cleared.  The sky was turning pink as dawn approached, and he found them easily in the light.

              “Hannibal!” he cried, rushing towards them. There was no reply.

              He swam up softly beside them, relieved to find Abigail still clutched to his chest.

              “He sleeping.” Abigail said softly.  “Daddy, I scared.”

              “Shhh.” Will said, pulling her into his arms, his stomach dropping when Hannibal’s hands let go of her easily, as he was unconscious.  The water around him was thick with his blood.  Will tipped the trident towards Hannibal and closed his eyes, imagining him healed, imagining him well.  He felt the power in his hands; felt the trident vibrate and heard it hum.  A gentle golden wave washed over Hannibal, surrounding his body, closing his wounds.  Abigail’s little fingers clutched tightly around Will’s neck as they both watched, holding their breath, waiting.

              He stirred, and Will cried with joy.  He swam forward to watch Hannibal open his eyes with a soft groan.

              “You’re both safe.” he said softly.

              “We’re all safe.” Will said, tears springing to his eyes.  “We’re all safe.”


	11. Chapter 11

              Beverly paced along the beach, arms crossed, her brown peasant skirts soaked along the bottom few inches as she couldn’t be bothered to dodge every wave that crashed too high along the shore.  She still had a difficult time believing everything she’d seen yesterday; Will’s lover, who turned out to really be a sea monster; and then Will, with an _actual mermaid’s tail_.  If she hadn’t spent the last few days trying to keep a toddler mermaid alive in a bathtub, she would have thought it was all a dream.

              Then, out past where the waves broke, she saw a face rise from the water.  A familiar face that smiled brightly when it saw her.  Will waved, and she waved back, her heart shining with happiness that they had made it!  He then disappeared beneath the surface again, and reappeared much closer, just beyond where the waves started to roll towards the beach.

              “Bev!  You came!” he said.

              “Bev Bev Bev Bev!” a little voice cried, her head barely above the water beside Will.  “Bev, yook what I can do!”

              Abby disappeared beneath the surface and with a great splash she flew out of the water, arching high over Will’s head, black tail gleaming in the sunlight. Then she fell down on the other side of him in a perfect belly-flop, flecks of water raining down over Bev from the splash.  Beverly laughed so hard she snorted.  She was so relieved to see that they were okay.

              Will swam up closer to her, and the waves around him seemed to calm, then still entirely.  The ocean itself rose up to bring Will within a foot of her face, while still keeping her entirely dry.  She noticed that he held a glowing, three-pronged scepter in one hand, the same color of the shell that he used to wear around his neck.

              She looked at it, then looked at him, then raised an eyebrow.

              “Something you want to tell me, Will?”

              “Yes.” he said.  “Beverly, I’m a mermaid.”

              She couldn’t help it; she laughed.  She reached out and punched him in the shoulder.

              “I meant about _that_ thing.” she said, pointing to the scepter.

              “Oh, this?” he said, holding it up in front of her.  She could _hear_ the power coming off of it; a soft hum that pulsed with intensity along with the glow.  “Yeah.  I’m kinda…queen of the whole sea, now?”

              She lifted her eyes and squinted at him.

              “Kinda?” she said.  He bit his lower lip.

              “Okay, well, my father was the king, and he died, and I have his trident, so…”

              “Buuuut?”

              He sighed.

              “But I maybe killed him for it.  And there may be an army of his soldiers headed this way, who might…react badly to that.”

              Beverly reached up a hand and pressed it to her forehead.

              “And they would try to take this trident from you?” she asked, trying to understand…anything.

              “Uh, well, actually, no.  I’m its rightful owner now, so it won’t allow anyone else to touch it.  Even if they killed me, none of them could claim it.  Only my descendent, born of my blood, could inherit it.”

              They both turned to look at the giggling little girl who danced and played in the waves, leaping head-first into the foamy tops of them, then laughing when the bubbles flew high into the air.

              “I’ve helped you raise her since the day she was born.” Beverly said.  “She and you are kinda my whole life, you know.”

              “I know.” Will said, and his face turned far more serious.  “Bev, I don’t know what’s gonna happen…I might be accepted as queen, or I might be heading straight into a war.  So I know it’s entirely unfair to ask this of you, but Abigail would be so much happier, and safer, if you came…”  
              “Yes.” she said, stepping forward until her feet were wet, standing at the edge of the pillar of water that held Will in front of her.  “Take me with you, Will.”

              She saw how moved he was; saw his bottom lip quiver and his eyes tear up—something she supposed she’d never see again, if they lived below the water from now on.

              “Beverly…”

              “William, you and Abigail are the only family I have.  I’ve started raising that little girl and you’d better let me finish it!”

              “It sounds as if she is certain, Will.”

              They both turned to face the voice that spoke.  Hannibal rose up out of the water beside Will, not needing a pillar to hold him upright, as he stood perfectly well upon eight powerful, black tentacles that curled beneath him.  Beverly tried not to stare, but it was rather impossible; he was terrifying and enormous.

              So she did what she always did when faced with someone intimidating.  She curtsied.

              “Hannibal.  I apologize for the way we met.  I know how much you love Will, and I saw how much you care about Abby…your daughter.”

              A long, wet, slimy tentacle reached out of the water towards Beverly, then stopped just before her. 

              “Beverly, I would be honored to have you come with us to continue being Abigail’s nursemaid.  Whatever future lies ahead of us, I predict Will and I shall be very busy with it, and we could use the help of someone whom she trusts so deeply.”

              Beverly reached out a hand towards the…wriggling arm, and was surprised at how gentle it was in wrapping around her fingers for what she assumed was a handshake.  “And I would hope that you would agree to help raise our next child, as well, and any further children we may have.”

              Beverly listened attentively until he said ‘next child’, and then her eyes grew wide and she leapt forward to throw her arms around Will’s neck.    
              “Next child!  Will, oh, congratulations!”

              He blushed and hugged her back with his free arm, her entire body becoming soaked as she was pulled into the pillar of water that held him up.

              She let go and pulled back, wobbling as she tried to stand and had a hard time finding her footing.

              “Now turn me into a mermaid already, so we can go figure out this army situation.”

              He laughed, and backed away, leaving the water around her.  She closed her eyes tightly and Will lowered the trident towards her, imagining her with a tail, willing the magic to do as he wanted.  A bright yellow glow bloomed through the water around her, and Abigail yelped and swam into her father’s arms. 

              Within the bright light they saw nothing, and heard nothing, and for a moment Will was afraid if he’d done as he’d intended.  The light faded, and there was Bev, still exactly where she had been—except much lower in the water, because her legs were now gone.

              She opened one eye, then the other, and looked down at herself.  Then brilliant red fins lifted out of the water and her eyes grew wide with disbelief.

              “These are _mine_.” she said with awe. 

              “Yay!” Abby cried, darting towards her and plowing into her arms.  Beverly’s head was knocked under water and she struggled and gasped to get it above, while Will and Hannibal laughed.  Then one of her gulps was of water itself—and when it didn’t hurt her, she remained below, staring at her hands, at Abby, at her tail poking out from beneath her skirts.

              They all dived below and swam a bit deeper, to get away from the tumultuous crashing of the water against the shore.  As they swam Beverly continued to examine herself, stealing glances towards Hannibal and Will as well, her amazement a beautiful thing to watch.  Will’s heart was warm, and he felt Hannibal reach out a hand to clasp his.  He wanted to remember this; to remember this perfect moment, just in case he lost it all once Jack’s soldiers reached them.

 

* * *

              They swam for several hours, deeper into the sea.  Abby turned out to be the best teacher for Beverly, as she darted around her in circles, laughing as she could actually _win_ at tag.

              “Just you wait until I get used to these fins, you little rascal.” Bev said, darting after her, her dress dragging in the water as she swam, slowing her down.

              “I’m not telling her!  _You_ tell her.” Will said.  “It’s less…weird, coming from you.”

              “But you are her friend and confident, Will.  She trusts you, while she hardly knows me.”  
              Their conversation ended as Beverly swam up beside them and crossed her arms.

              “Tell me _what_.”

              Hannibal turned his face away out of respect; he had spent enough time near humans to understand the situation.  Will bit his lower lip.

              “You…uh…” he cleared his throat.

              “Spit it out, Will.”

              He winced.

              “You might swim a lot faster if you didn’t have…clothes on.”

              He saw Beverly’s face redden and then she looked down at herself, still wearing her peasant dress, the shining red fins of her tail just poking out from below her skirt.

              “Mermaids don’t wear clothes, do they.”

              “Not really.  It, um, there’s no point to, honestly.”  
              “Well not for _you_ , but I’m a woman!”

              “I’ll get breasts when my pregnancy gets further along.” Will said.  “I won’t wear anything then, either.  Neither does anyone.”

              “No one will be aware of your shyness.” Hannibal said.  “No mermaid would think twice about it.”

              Beverly’s eyes darted to Will’s face in horror.

              “ _You_ get it.”

              He reached out and clasped her hand.

              “You’ll get used to it pretty quickly.” he said.  “When nobody notices.  But if you keep your dress on, then _everyone_ will know you’re a human…”

              Her blush reddened deeper as she realized the logic behind what he was saying.

              “I…don’t care.  Let them know I’m a human.  I mean, isn’t everyone going to wonder where you’ve _been_ for the past three years?  You sure have some story to tell; and wouldn’t it make it…more authentic…if you had a real, live human with you to prove it?”

              Will’s brow furrowed.

              “We shall discuss this later.” Hannibal said, his tone suddenly much more serious.  “Our company is arriving.”

              Will turned and squinted.  Far out in the distance, near the edge of where he could see, he saw shapes beginning to form.  Dots, arranged in perfectly straight lines, such as an army, and not any natural school.

              “Abigail, stay with Bev.” Will said, and immediately Abby obeyed, hearing the serious tone in his voice.  Beverly held Abigail tightly in her arms and looked around for somewhere to hide.

              “There is nowhere.” Will replied.  “We are in the deep ocean.  We simply make our stand.”

              She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

              “Will.” she said.  “You can do this.”

              He nodded once, but she saw in his expression that he didn’t believe her.

              “ _Will_.” she said, so that he turned around to look at her, the face of his daughter buried in her neck.  “I have watched you be Queen for _three years_.  This isn’t new for you.”  
              “But I was only Queen _consort_ , Frederick ran the kingdom…”

              “But _you_ ran the castle.  And you _ran_ it.  No servant, or soldier or merchant would dare fall out of line and disobey you while you were Queen.  You _know_ how to be an authority.  You are Queen William.  Act like it.”

              She saw her words reach him.  His back straightened and his face changed to the one she was used to being afraid of making upset.  He turned, and swam a bit in front of Hannibal, as _Will_ was the authority. 

              They waited silently as the army approached.  Their speed dwindled as they grew close enough to see that it was not King Crawford that held the trident.  Will’s resolve wavered as the familiar faces of his father’s army grew clearer.  He was used to taking orders _from_ them, not commanding them.  When General Tobias’s eyes met his, Will felt a jolt of fear.

              He clasped the trident tighter in his fingers.  _He_ had the power here.

              “Princess William.” Tobias said, stopping a respectable distance before him and lowering his head in a bow, though not without a wary glance in Hannibal’s direction.  “We have come to you and your father’s aid.”

              Will set his jaw and put full confidence into his voice.

              “King Crawford is dead.  I am his heir.  You will address me as Queen.” he stated.  He looked out into the eyes of the soldiers, and saw mixed reactions across all of them.  Some looked horrified; others looked angry; yet others looked relieved.

              Tobias raised his face in a rage.

              “You killed the king!  Traitor!”

              He darted forward, but before he could reach him, Will lowered the trident and let it glow.  Tobias’s eyes widened and he halted in place.

              “I _am_ the rightful heir; and you _will_ address me as Queen.” Will repeated.  “The trident has chosen me over all my brothers and sisters, and as long as you live in the sea, you will obey it.”

              Tobias screamed and drew his stone dagger, the blade sharpened by the finest craftsmen in the kingdom.  Will shot a beam of light from the trident and with a loud boom, Tobias was no more, the dust of him dissipating in the water until it was gone.

              The entire army stirred, gasps and murmurs rising from them.  Will let his eyes trace along the entire expanse of them, meeting as many faces as he could.

              “My father was a cruel and harsh ruler.” Will said.  “And so he chose vicious and unforgiving generals.  But I know that the rest of you are reasonable mermaids.  That you can see the transfer of power has occurred.  _I_ am Queen of the Sea, and shall remain so until my old age.  I wish to rule this kingdom with fairness and mercy.  If you disagree, speak to me peaceably and I will do my best to listen.  But do not attack me, or my family, or I shall be forced to defend myself.”

              He saw his message sink in.  Saw the varying emotions on the faces before him.  Then Tobias’s Lieutenant General, Chiyoh, swam towards him from the front of the lines until she was directly before him.  He held his ground; didn’t back down or away, even though it was an Alpha coming to face him and all of his instincts told him to hide behind Hannibal.  She looked into his face and narrowed her eyes, _reading_ him. 

              Then she turned to face the army.

              “King Crawford is dead!” her voice cried out, loud and clear in the water. “Long live Queen William!”

              “Long Live Queen William!” the army shouted, and while Will was certain it wasn’t unanimous, more voices spoke than didn’t.

              Lieutenant Chiyoh turned around to face Will again and bowed her head, deeply.

              “My Queen; King Hannibal, and Princess…” she said, darting her eyes towards Abby, not knowing her name.

              Bev whispered in Abby’s ear, and her eyes lit up.

              “Abigail!” Abby shouted, and Will saw the tiniest flicker of a smile flash across Chiyoh’s face.  He liked her.  Hardened war Lieutenant, yet still affected by the warmth of a young child.

              “and Princess Abigail.” she continued, “Please accept this army’s humble duty to protect you, guard you, and lead you safely home.  We are grateful that you are safe, and welcome you to your rightful place upon the throne.”

              To Will’s surprise, cheering erupted from the army.  Not the whole army—but enough of them that he felt he truly had their support.  This was possible.  He was going to be Queen of the Sea.

              “We accept.” Will said, and the crowd hushed as he spoke.  It was a strange feeling, being so respected.  “To show our gratefulness towards your loyalty to the throne, I hereby promote you to the head of all my armies, General Chiyoh.”

              He raised the trident in the manner he had seen Jack do so many countless times, and she bowed her head.  He knighted her, tapping the trident to each of her shoulders, and when she rose, the army cheered again, this time much more loudly.

              They were loyal to _her_ , and if he treated her well, they would be loyal to him.

              Finally, the mass of mermaids were on their way, with Will as their lead, his family beside him, his army behind him. 

             

Epilogue

 

              Will sat on the throne that his father had reigned for so long upon.  Several months later and he was still not used to it; merfolk coming to him from all corners of the city and even beyond, with their problems and needs.  He did his best to listen to each one, never dismissing any in anger, the way Jack had done.  Having won over the loyalty of the army at the beginning proved to be a good start; but now word was spreading that he was gentle towards the common folk; an Omegan ruler, kind and caring and benevolent.

              When the day was over he arched his back, cracking it as he slipped from his throne and sank towards the castle floor.  Swimming was getting harder as the bulge in his belly grew, and he absently ran a palm over it affectionately.

              When he approached his family’s chambers he was greeted by Abby’s laughter as it bounced off the stone walls, and then the soft, rumbling voice of his Alpha as he explained something to her.  During his route he passed by several servant-girls, all wrapped in seaweed skirts.  It seemed that Bev had started some sort of fashion; the highest servant in the castle wore cloths about her, and so all the servant-girls wanted to as well.

              “Daddy!!!!!” Abigail cried, plowing into his arms.

              “Oohff!  You’re getting so big!” he said, examining the little seashells that were braided into her hair.  He glanced over at Hannibal who grinned and held up several brushes in his many octopus arms. 

              “Were you and Father playing dress-up again?”

              “Yes!” she said, nodding fiercely.  “I pretend I a beafidul singer, make the ships crash on the rocks and eat the sailors!”

              Will raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, who merely shrugged.  He laughed; the idea of his daughter growing up to become a siren not a terrible one at all.

              “Alright, Abigail, it’s time for dinner!” Bev called, swimming in from the hall.  “Goodness, what happened to your hair?”

              “Fadder did it!”

              “I see that.  Okay, let’s get you cleaned up.  The Princess of the kingdom needs to look presentable.”

              Beverly took Abby’s hand and led her out into the hall despite her whining protests, and their voices faded gently away.

              Will felt a tentacle snake it’s way around his waist, just below his belly, and then another around his chest.  He blushed, tilting his head downward, no longer needing to hold it with royal authority.  He set his trident against the wall, casting a protection spell upon their chamber to keep them safe.  Now none could enter, or see or hear within.  It was just the two of them.  Will gave a relaxed sigh as he put down his role as ruler and became the shy omega that he wanted to be around Hannibal.

              He was reeled in by more and more arms that swirled and twisted around him, curling so that their suckers pressed to his skin, nipping at him, marking him.  When his back was pressed to Hannibal’s chest he groaned, the lips of his mate kissing their way down his neck, his tongue tracing over their matemark.

              “How dearly I miss you while you are busy being Queen.” Hannibal growled softly, his hands roaming their way over Will’s round belly, slinking up his chest to stroke over his growing nipples.  He purred and leaned into Hannibal’s touch, his tail curling as desire sprang through him and flushed his cheeks.

              “Show me.” he whispered, and Hannibal growled, pinching his nipples between his fingers, making Will whimper with want.  Tentacles twisted all around him, winding around his tail until he could no longer move it; slinking their way around his arms and pulling them behind his back roughly.  Suckers sealed to his skin across his belly and around his throat, while Hannibal continued to massage his nipples and kiss the back of his neck, pulling deep, lustful moans out of Will.

              Will’s phallus emerged from him, swelling with want.  A tentacle met it immediately, coaxing it out further, making Will groan as his mind forgot all the troubles of the day, erased by the pleasure of his Alpha.  There was no longer any shell, or fear of being caught, or confusion of having legs to get in the way of their lovemaking.  Hannibal curled around Will’s erection and began to stroke, Will’s body becoming pliant jelly in his arms as they all entwined around him.  He was caressed in every place; gently and roughly handled; loved but taken, so that he felt wanted and safe.

              A tentacle slid its way up the back of his tail, teasing around Will’s vent, and then Hannibal released a wave of hormones into the water.  Will breathed in and his eyes rolled back in his head from pleasure, and the desire to surrender.  His body opened for his Alpha, the slippery mucus that was so much thicker than human slick pouring out of him, making him ready for his mate.  Hannibal continued to tease him there, pushing a tentacle in and out, making Will moan as it felt good and yet wasn’t enough.  He held out for as long as he could; enjoying the feeling of Hannibal’s arms holding him tight, stroking his phallus, teasing his nipples.

              But he would not be teased forever, and a thicker need bloomed deeper inside of him as he quivered with want.

              “Please, Alpha.  Knot me.” he cooed.  Hannibal’s growl of pleasure sent waves of desire through Will’s body, pricking on his skin.  Hannibal removed his tentacle and Will felt his large cock pressing against him as it emerged from within Hannibal’s body.  He groaned as it pushed into him, growing from within Hannibal to fill Will, taking him, having him in a way no other ever would.  Will’s head tipped back and fell to rest on Hannibal’s shoulder, the suckers around his throat kissing his skin, leaving bruises to remind Will who he belonged to.  Then every arm that held him wrapped tightly, holding him firmly in place as Hannibal thrust.

              “Yes!” Will cried, feeling himself being spread open as pleasure drove through his nerves.  Hannibal fucked him, with long, deep thrusts, holding his body tightly so his hole felt the maximum force of it.  His cries of pleasure echoed off the walls, mingling with Hannibal’s deep growls, his entire body singing from how his Alpha fucked him.  Will was held, tight and safe; unable to move or be moved, and there was nothing in the universe that would ever separate them again.

              He felt Hannibal’s knot beginning to grow already and he craved it, his body aching with the need for it.  He screamed for it; crying for his Alpha’s knot, and no tentacle came to cover his mouth now.  They were free to have each other, Hannibal’s knot taking him as he pleased, popping in past his rim and swelling against his prostate, making him quiver and shake with sensation.  Slowly Hannibal massaged him there, thrusting in and out, Will’s muscles growing lax until he was as helpless and pliant as a jellyfish. 

              Hannibal pushed  further into him, his knot swelling even wider, until it reached its destination and Will’s body locked around it.  Together they cried out, and Will held nothing back, allowing his scream of pleasure to be as loud as he wanted as he released into the water.

              He felt Hannibal’s release follow his; his body reflexively constricting around him to milk him of every drop.  Will groaned, pleasantly exhausted as he felt himself be filled by his lover’s seed.  His eyes slit open and he glanced down at his round belly, already showing the results of that seed, and orgasmed again, trembling with pleasure as he was held in his Alpha’s arms.

              Slowly, they came down, Hannibal allowing their bodies to sink to their bed of soft kale.  They remained locked tightly together, Will’s body completely entwined in powerful black muscle, so that only his face and round belly were exposed.  He purred contentedly, feeling Hannibal’s lips come to press against his neck, trailing down his shoulder in soft kisses.

              “You are mine.” Hannibal growled softly.  “Mine; and no force on this earth can take you from me.”

              “Those who try to separate us will pay the highest price.” Will said.  “We are more ferocious than any beast.”  
              “That we are.” Hannibal said, leaning forward to gently sink his teeth into Will’s matemark, ensuring that the scar never faded.  When Will healed himself with his trident after their love-making, he always let that bite remain; so that all who saw him would know who it was he belonged to, and none would ever dare try to separate them again.


End file.
